From Different Worlds
by someonelikeyouu
Summary: "What? You're too good for us cupcake?" he made a quick move to the left when she tried to dodge him, failing once again in getting away. She never got away, not from them, not from him. Sasuke's her personal bully. SasuSaku. AU-FIC. DARK-FIC. MATURE.
1. Prologue

**Title:** From Different Worlds.

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura

Rated: M for a reason.

**Summary:** "What? You're too good for us cupcake?" he made a quick move to the left when she tried to dodge him, failing once again in getting away. She never got away, not from them, not from him. How much more bullying can one particular girl get from one particular guy? AU story. Dark fic. Not for the faint of hearts.

**Warnings**: I promise the chapters will be longer than the prologue. This a dark-fic so if you have a problem with that, don't read or send hate email, I really don't give a fck.

* * *

Sakuro Haruno wasn't used to people being nice to her, not in this bad neighborhood anyways, or how she liked to call it: the 'God forsaken piece of trash'.

It was nothing short of terrifying, they got the usual: drug dealers in every corner of her building, gun shots in the middle of the night, the usual gangs fighting over territory and sitting in their bikes looking for a fight, beer, drugs or cash.

Every night, _same_ time.

Police, surveillance patrol you ask? Yeah they get pretty deals sometimes. Mostly on Tuesdays.

These gang members were consisted of jerks sitting in the usual corner terrifying any passerby, high off their asses most times contemplating different ways to get easy money and cheap drugs.

They liked their people to be loyal, it didn't matter if you were part of the crew or not, but as long as you live in their territory that makes you 'theirs' so the least you can do is give them respect, which they asked for, in the… you know…not so orthodox methods.

Respect and loyalty, as in 'don't _see_ anything' – 'don't _hear_ anything' – 'don't _do_ anything'.

She didn't want _any_ part of it.

So she stayed locked in her small flat with her bad water pipes and bad heater, she's talked to her landlord a few times about it, Mr. Yao has 'checked it out' a few times, never came up with a solution just a pity look and a 'see you later'.

_See_ nothing, _hear_ nothing, _do_ nothing.

One time she came down crossed the street and flat out asked to first on command what was the price to get it fixed, he answered with a simple and clear "Blow me."

Uchiha Sasuke.

Such a character! Her biggest and number one bully, an egotistical, sexist, unemotional, selfish pig. The darkness to her light.

Or the little light that was left of her, it could only get darker, she didn't know that.

_Soon enough_.

She didn't even bother to roll her eyes, she expected something like that, that's what she had to take every single time she came home from school. Being bullied to submission was something she never thought she would have to endure.

But it was never enough, not to him.

Because she kept her integrity, her time, her dignity with her to a price he couldn't buy, a price he couldn't even snatch and that thought fucked with his mind every night. He wanted it, he wanted everything from her, because first and foremost she shouldn't walk around like if she were better than him. Like if she were ahead of him and not under him where she should be.

No, it was not enough.

And she knew it, cause she knew something was coming, something bigger than she could take, she knew he wanted more…so much more! She knew it because of his stare, the way his cold eyes were always set on her, glaring at her, starring, annoyed by every single thing she did, the way she walked, hide in her room, brushed her hair with her fingers, or even the way she looked down.

Especially they way she looked down, like if _he _weren't worth her time, like if she was superior, like if she deserved better, like if she were slipping away.

Going, _leaving_…

Sasuke didn't like it and wouldn't stand for it, and Sakura…Sakura knew she deserved better that's why she couldn't wait to get out of this neighborhood.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** From Different Worlds.

**Summary:** "What? You're too good for us cupcake?" he made a quick move to the left when she tried to dodge him, failing once again in getting away. She never got away, not from them, not from him. How much more bullying can one particular girl get from one particular guy?

**Author's NOTE:**woow so many awesome people left me cute comments, that's nice. Thanks guys, if you have anything to say or want to contribute in anything please do. And I do take criticism as long as it helps my writing im all up for it – English is not my first language – now…If its just plain insult on how disturbing the story is please staaay away from here.

**Warnings**: Dark, mature and dark.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**unleash the madness****. **

"Please! Don't..." the man screeched, his screams falling on deaf ears. Two pair of arms in each side brought him down to a seat.

"Hands where I can see them." the voice came from the darkest corner of the office. It was an strict order, no negotiation whatsoever.

"Aww we're not in the mood tonight, no lucky day for you" The blue-eyed boy laughed in the terrified face, pulling the man's hands in the desk and tightening his grip on his wrist when he struggled to pull his hands down.

"Oh now you want to keep your hands to yourself? Nobody likes a thief old man!" He laughed sending a punch to trembling fingers against the table, managing to get his point across: he wanted them _on_ the table.

Shaking his head from the dizziness - effects of his latest state thanks to a new merchandise Shikamaru brought – Naruto laughed once again, that glint in his eyes said he was ready for action, the Hyuga member tsked at him from the other side of the old man, full well knowing it wasn't the brightest idea to bring Naruto on this high note, but it was Naruto, he never backed down from a fun night out.

"Please I have a family to support. Please! I'll do anything you want!"

"I want you to roll the dice, can you do that for me Roy?" the onyx eyed boy snapped out of the blue, patience wearing thin, he had places to be, pussies to fuck.

Naruto gave him a weird look.

"I thought we we're going to take our time here teme?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him, and kept the intense glare focused on his prey like a good predator always does.

"No need to prolong the inevitable dobe" the man in the leather seat cried out a sob, tears coming down his cheeks.

"Please I'll do anything" he sobbed in hysterics.

"Hey hey" Sasuke shushed him, making sure he got his attention, his eyes set on the screeching man and him only.

Neji looked up to his friend, he was definitely not in the mood, you can tell by looking at Sasuke's sore mood lately, the way he was acting was distracting him, like if he were some place else, like if nothing was going for him, like if he didn't have enough money to spend, enough drugs to get himself in, or enough pussies to _be_ in, it was like if Sasuke were anxious all the time, and _that_…Neji didn't like.

It was distracting them, it was distracting _him_ and that meant only trouble.

In this business you can't afford to get distracted.

One wrong move and its game over for you.

"Listen up, take the dice from the table and throw it carefully" the man gave him a confused look, Sasuke Uchiha was known by his mind games, he liked to corner their victims, play with them, make them believe for a second they had the slightest advantage to get away, only to come up as the only winner in the end.

Mind games, like when you make a certain someone throw a dice to define how many fingers you can keep.

"Wha-why? What for?" the man managed to let out in a sob.

"1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 means I can keep your fingers, the same disgusting fingers you used to steal from me" he said coldly, his tone of voice rather intimidating.

The man cried, trying to pull himself back but to no avail, strong arms kept him in the seat, hands on the table.

The man shook his head and looked up to stern evil eyes.

"And if I get a 6?" the man didn't even know how he managed to get the question out, it wasn't even his real question he meant to ask him if he would spare his life if he got a six.

Sasuke smirked, one eyebrow raised, one shrug of his shoulders.

"You throw it again."

"What the hell was that!" Neji snapped giving Sasuke a strong push while they were making their way to his car, the onyx eyed boy didn't take long in respond when he advanced on him set on giving him a piece of his mind but it was Naruto who came up between the two.

"Hey hey calm down you pussies"

"So? I didn't feel like sparring him! Suck my dick Hyuga" Sasuke snapped, pushing out the smoke coming from his mouth, taking a final and long drag of his already worn out cigarette before throwing it back to hit – unsuccessfully – the Huyga member.

"He confessed you piece of shit! What the hell were you trying to do out there!"

He couldn't help it, Sasuke was getting more sadistic every time, he was completely unleashed… the way he pulled out that man's limbs and laughed about it, he wasn't even high it was just pure mindless sickness that possessed him to do it.

"Beam fame and lie down to sleep Hyuga, lesson learned" Sasuke threw him a look and then laughed it off going back to walk.

Neji kept starring at the back of his head like if he had grown a third head.

Completely and utterly unleashed.

Naruto was the one to cut the tension.

"Im starving dude"

"That's what happens when you smoke it all off" Neji gave him a light push that made Naruto stumble a little.

"Or when you're Naruto" Sasuke laughed, Neji soon followed and just like that it was all good again or well at least till the next havoc.

.

.

"Dude there's Karin" Naruto nodded in direction of the girl that was surrounded by a couple of her friends eagerly waiting in one of the leather couches of the night club for the onyx eyed boy to make a move, Sasuke simply answered with a shrug keeping his options open, he was not used to repeat, especially with Karin she was so clingy lately.

Naruto sighed.

"C'mon man, I promised her you'd give her at least 10 minutes…" Sasuke turned his head and gave him a questioning look. "Why would you do that for?"

Naruto gave him a 'you're/so/stupid/look'.

"She sucked me" he explained like if it were the obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke laughed and shook his head following a brunette in a red dress who 'unintentionally' bumped him with her ass grinding against him suggestively.

Sasuke not needing introduction simply put his hand in the lower of her back, the girl acknowledged his presence turned around and smiled suggestively at him.

"Hey" she looked up with flirty eyes.

He smirked as he dragged her towards a wall sticking his tongue in the deepest corners of her mouth.

After some heavy drinking, a few smokes, and some action in the back of an ally Konoha's finest headed straight to an abandoned warehouse with Gaara on the lead, a new supplier was showing his face around Konohakagure so they might as well introduce themselves, and if it turns out to be a rat…well give him a proper introduction of their 9mm Colt.

Being from Konohagakure had its advantage people respected you, even if you were not from the neighborhood, they stayed away from you, they feared you, they liked it that way and they intended to keep it that way. So if a new supplier showed his face around different neighborhoods selling whatever, they would be the first to know. And if trouble came, they were ready. Like when those punks from Akatsuki came looking for trouble, wanting bigger bags, lower prices no seller would cooperate with them, they had their own clients,_ they_ came first.

So Akatsuki started it but Konoha finished it.

Of course they'll be back, they always were.

"Its all good man" Gaara promised when they were coming out of the abandoned warehouse Sasuke gave him a look and shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know man" Naruto said while stroking the back of his neck.

Sasuke turned to look at him, he wasn't entirely convinced by this new founded supplier.

"The prices seemed accurate" Neji shrugged.

Before Sasuke could make any comment Shikamaru came running towards them agitated.

"They're in Konoha! They're shooting down Riko's" it was all it took for the five boys to head straight to Konoha's greengrocer, if Riko's was being assaulted not only someone was breaking into the heart of Konoha's dope reserve, that also meant the police would be in a couple of hours to investigate after all it was already dawn, Riko would be gone for a season or two and all the dope will be confiscated and that will take months of work to get back what they lost so they would make sure to bring down every prick that had its hands on this.

This was what their life consisted of, this is what they've become there was no break for them, every night was a hectic one and is it worth it?

Hell yeah.

* * *

Sakura turned in her sleep, her problems were finally catching up to her, she hasn't managed to get any sleep the last few days, all due to stress coming in any forms, school work, rent, builds, gunshots in the middle of the night, trying to come home before any rapists were around, she could blame it on the neighborhood all she wanted, nobody was listening.

Sakura was not the typical girl from her town, the typical girl that would settle herself for a man to woo her and make her some children, live to feed him and clean the house.

No. She was better than that, she expected more out of her life, she wanted to get her law degree and be a professional like she always dreamed, like she promised her grandpa before dying under this same roof.

Who would know that dreaming would cost her so much? It was not school that was taking all her money, no. She had a full scholarship thanks to the effort she put into work. But transport was another deal, nobody in their right minds would ever think of crossing Konoha, for what? Just to pick up one single girl that actually went to college and wanted to make something out of her life? In Konoha?

Get a car!

So she had to take several cabs in different places to get to one place. And she did this every day. It was draining her life slowly and painfully.

After all this she had to make sure to get home before 6 pm, when streets weren't crowded and the sun was still up to get to what? A flat with no electrical service and a bathroom with no heater.

She busted her ass off working sometimes even took the night shifts risking her life to manage and pay the rent for what?

Sakura teaches contemporary dance two blocks away from her building, sometimes even gets caught up in the moment with the kids from the neighborhood taking even some breaking dance lessons from them, she adored those kids and wished really bad they would never end up with a gun in their hands instead of a book.

She enjoyed what she did, it was not the kind of job she wanted to do the rest of her life, but she had fun with the kids and she managed, of course it wasn't enough to pay the rent so she had to take late night shifts in Ino's flower shop to get through when times got rough.

One thing was for sure: she never took dirty money or lowered herself to get a penny. No matter how many propositions came her way she wouldn't lower herself to that.

Not that people seemed to get the message though.

Figures! Being the only girl in this neighborhood who hasn't 'associated' – as in any type or form of physical and emotional contact - herself with the usual criminals you find in Konoha or anyone around here…you'd definitely be picked on or even molested.

After all nobody liked to be something 'weird' or 'strange' Miss Goody good two shoes couldn't surround herself with.

She just kept ignoring them, looked down at the ground and kept walking. And people usually minded their own business, not paying attention to the little things.

_Usually. _

Sakura jumped from her sleep due to the turmoil going outside, she groaned covering her face with her hands trying to go back to sleep. It will never end.

She got up when a big red 6 glared at her from her nightstand.

She ignored the commotion outside not even caring to take a look out the window and headed straight for the bathroom.

A really cold shower expected her!

Coming out of her building and closing the gate behind her she saw all people gathered around the block, the greengrocer round the corner seemed to have everyone's attention. She wrapped her arms against her chest and walked her usual sidewalk across from the commotion, her curiosity took the better of her and kept glancing across the sidewalk, when she saw the burned down greengrocer, everything crumbled down to pieces. The yellow police warning 'not to cross' was visible to her now, she furrowed her eyebrows when she caught a look of something she couldn't quite grasp on the floor, lying there, all crippled and…

She gasped and stopped walked altogether.

It was a man, it was Riko.

She felt an intense glare on her, like if something was coming her way, there in the middle of the street a couple of feet away from the mass was Sasuke Uchiha looking frustrated as ever his casual buddies hanging around looking like they wanted to kill somebody and by the way he was glaring at her with his cold onyx eyes it almost seemed as if she was the target.

She held gazes with him for a minute feeling all the built anger in his eyes, the frustration he must be feeling of having lost his drugs, she turned her eyes away feeling extremely uncomfortable of what just happened, she wasn't used to get this much of attention she was getting lately from him.

His eyes followed her and her casual way of saying 'fuck this', she was a stranger and he didn't like strangers. Not on his territory.

So Sasuke Uchiha swore Sakura Haruno would take more part in this life, whether she wanted it or not.

Cause the other option was banish her, and he didn't like that. He didn't want that. That was no use for his plans.

"Hey" Naruto gave him a light push meant to get his attention, but the boy was in the exact same position: biting his lower lip with his hands on his hips and those dark calculating eyes that were set in a particular someone.

It didn't go unnoticed by the blue eyed boy the way Sasuke was always so carefully intent on his neighbor.

Sakura-chan.

He didn't like it, it terrified him sometimes, so he needed to focus him on something else but it was never easy to persuade Sasuke of anything.

"What should we do now?" Naruto tried to get his focus back but Sasuke's eyes were still glued to a particular pink headed girl waiting in her usual corner for the usual bus, very much aware of onyx eyes following her every move.

It was only fair, he needed to vent, he was frustrated he had just lost the biggest compound of dope in Konoha, and this is what Sasuke did when he was beyond pissed: taking it out on somebody else, and he just felt like taking it out on her, because she was _there_, a couple of steps off his reach, there to tease him, taking on airs of importance, so careless and distant, like she came from another world a much better, perfect richer world.

Time to set her straight.

Naruto grew alarmed when Sasuke took definite steps towards his target, but recovered to follow him around and maybe try and stop him.

'Try' being the key word.

"Hey hey, where are you going? C'mon" Naruto tried and take a hold of his arm, Sasuke gave him a look before giving Naruto's hand's on his arm a nasty glare, it was meant to be a warning, but Naruto was never the brightest.

"Im gonna go and say hi" even if his tone seemed light and careless, there was so much coldness behind it, you could tell by the way he shook Naruto's hands away from him. "Got a problem with that dobe?" Sasuke exclaimed very much aware of the fact Naruto would have never gone against him if he weren't seriously troubled with the idea of Sasuke confronting Sakura in any way.

It didn't go unnoticed by the onyx eyed boy the inner conflict his friend seemed to be in, did Naruto know Sakura?

Did anyone? Or was she just a stranger to him? This thought got him spiraling in a world of questions and 'what ifs' that didn't necessarily pacify his mood. His blood boiled just thinking about the possibilities his friend may have a relationship in any way to the pinkette.

Naruto let out a sigh he knew Sakura-chan was different from anyone else, she couldn't take this kind of life, and she didn't want to take part of it either and he could respect that he didn't even want to put her through this life he picked for himself either, but Sasuke would never understand that some people just wanted to stay out of trouble. Now is not that Naruto knew her or anything, they barely talked cause he couldn't even bring himself to say 'Hi' without looking down in shame, yes he might be an asshole most of the times, especially when he was high of his ass but he had a soul unlike…

Sasuke.

Sasuke knew by the look in the boy's face and the way his eyes grew so distant that he wasn't giving away anything and he definitely didn't like this. Who was he to keep secrets from him? He would find out each and every one of them because he can, because he will. And if any of those secrets had to do with Sakura he might have to cut some ties.

When he was set on keep walking to his target it was too late, she was already gone.

Next time then, Sasuke was done keeping his distance.

* * *

**Author's Note: **yes I know it was pretty much a lame chapter with no interaction whatsoever but yeah this was meant to be a character build-up chapter, so you can get an idea of what their backgrounds are like, where they come from and who they are. So yes more SasuSaku next chappie. :P


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** From Different Worlds.

**Summary:** "What? You're too good for us cupcake?" he made a quick move to the left when she tried to dodge him, failing once again in getting away. She never got away, not from them, not from him. How much more bullying can one particular girl get from one particular guy?

**Author's NOTE: **gaaaaaaaah after a long time I've finally came back! Im really sorry this took so long, I've been trying to finish some late uni stuff so Ill be completely free at the end of November and can give this story the attention I want to! YAAY.

**Author's Note 2: **guys if you check on my profile every once in awhile I update what few things I've written from the chapters and I sometimes let you know when I will probably update or not. So check it out sometimes for any news I may have on the chapters!

Again ANY questions are welcomed.

**Warnings**: Dark, mature and dark.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**a fire to put out.**

"Sakura-chan!" a voice snapped her back to present, Sakura found it very hard to stay focused during class this morning, considering she saw a dead body lying in the sidewalk where she used to buy ice cream when she was eight nobody could really blame her.

Sakura gave Sai a warm smile reassuring everything was okay.

He mouthed something she understood as 'are you sure?', she nodded with a big smile, he turned her eyes away and she found herself starring still, he was everything she liked in a boy, sure she could say that, he was always looking out for her and intent in helping her out, making sure she was okay and with her feet on the ground, and he wasn't bad in the eyes either, she gotta admit: Sai has become someone very dear to her in the small time she's known him.

With a blush of her cheeks and a shake of her head she turned her eyes back on the teacher, why was she spacing out over…Sai?

Sure it was nice, people caring about her, _friends. _

Strictly friends. Sure.

She enjoyed every minute she spent on Hosei University's grounds, everyone was so polite and welcoming here; they never tried to stick their noses on her business let alone grab her ass whenever she walked by, it was definitely different from what she was used to.

It was what got her so attached to the place in the first place, the peaceful air she could breathe even if it was just for a few hours made up for the turning in her sleep every night.

One day there wont be more of that, one day she'll get out of Konoha for good.

"Sakura" a little voice came from her side, she turned around to be met with silver-white dove eyes.

"Hinata-san!" Sakura greeted with a smile. "Where were you? I was waiting for you this morning."

Hinata looked down, her gloomy eyes showed more sadness than ever, it seemed she had some trouble in finding a convincing answer this time. Sakura didn't know for sure what was wrong with this girl, but something was up. The bags under her eyes seemed to get heavier every time they met, and she was only getting paler and thinner, it concerned Sakura, she didn't mean to be an intruder in her friend's life but after trying too many times to get a straight answer from the silver-eyed girl and not getting anything but 'Im okay' she kinda gave up trying.

"Im sorry Sakura-san I was late so I missed the first lesson." She blushed, with her eyes casted down to the hands on her lap.

Sakura furrowed an eyebrow together and couldn't help to ask.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine" Hinata confirmed.

Sakura gave her a nod with a small smile.

"Have you seen Ten-Ten? She's been texting me all day, she said something about a party?" Sakura sighed not really in the mood to hear any of it, wondering if by chance Hinata knew something about it.

"Mayra's party?" she asked "She said something about going to Chidori's for her birthday."

"And both of you are going!" a voice cheered from behind.

"Oh no!" Sakura shook her head defiant, like if she had the time to go to a night club. "Im sitting this one out"

"M-me too and …I really have- t-to go now, Im so behind today…I'll catch you guys later" Hinata agreed stumbling out while coughing a little.

Sakura starred at Hinata's retreating back when shouting an 'Are you okay?' only to get back the same answer.

"Isnt that a surprise now?" Ten-Ten shouted so Hinata could hear while giving both of them accusing looks. Sakura starred worriedly after her friend but didn't have time to think much about it because Ten-Ten was really doing her best to annoy her this morning.

"Why are you always refusing to go out with me? I don't want to date you woman! I simply want to put you in a cute dress and see you banging some cute guy on a Friday night! That's not asking too much!"

No, no…that was not Sakura. Can you blame her? She didn't exactly live in the Upper East Side, the mere thought of crossing sidewalks after 6 pm sent creepy shivers down her spine, let alone coming home in the middle of the night after a party! That was not Sakura.

Rapists would make a feast out of her.

"Oh c'mon Ten-Ten you know Im not exactly two steps away from home"

"Babe you can always stay at mine's!" Ten-Ten whined, leaving no room for arguments "Besides you know Sai's going to be there" this was followed by two eyebrows raising suggestively and a light push that made Sakura stumble two steps back, cheeks turning red.

Was this supposed to work on her?

And why was she blushing anyways?

"I don't know what's that-"

"Oh c'mon! You know the guy's been trying to get a date out of you ever since he transferred!" she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, maybe next time" Sakura said quickly before Ten-Ten could go on forever, this surprised the brunette, Sakura was usually subtle when she tried to shut her up, one look to the right and she knew the reason.

She smirked to Sakura, so she liked him too, she just proved her point.

Sakura gave her a look before she could comment on it and Ten-Ten settle for a laugh.

"Hello Sai, goodbye Sai" she giggled while walking away and shouting a'8 PM' to Sakura.

Sai smiled to the brunette while getting closer to Sakura.

"What was that all about?" he asked with a laugh taking a look at Ten-Ten's retreating back.

"Just Ten-Ten being…Ten-Ten" Sakura smiled glaring at her friend without getting caught by Sai.

"So are you going to Mayra's party?"

Sakura sighed.

What was that word she used with Ten-Ten and why wasn't it coming out right now?

* * *

By the time she stepped out of the bus, Sakura didn't even remember a dead body had been lying in her sidewalk this morning, or that Riko's place crashed and burned, she didn't even remember the intense glares she was receiving from one particular boy with spiked bangs till she saw him again when she was trying to get safely back to her flat.

It all came back to her, the way his signature cold glare was directed at her in that creepy way of his, like if he were sending a message saying 'get the fuck out', usually she ignored them and they ignored her so she didn't know why she was getting this from him lately she just figured it was part of their bully standards.

But he should have gotten bored by now.

So it didn't make any sense. What reasons could he possibly have to be this intolerant over here?

Maybe:

a) he was trying to prove who was the boss in this shit-hole (which would make no sense because Sakura never tried to confront him about anything or instigate a fight with him, she just let him be, not really caring what they did or stopped doing.)

or

b) he was pissed about something else and addressing his anger towards her.

Since that was the only option she found remotely possible she opted for that one.

There they were in their usual place, he had his shoulders propped against the wall holding his weight, one hand in his blue jeans pockets while the other held a cigarette nearly spent, his eyes seemed to have some trouble trying to stay focused on Naruto who was across from him sitting in his bike laughing about something but the humor didn't reach his friend, Neji was on Sasuke's right side his back to Sakura who was coming their way, his shoulder propped against the railing talking to Gaara who was across from him sitting on the sidewalk with a cigarette on his mouth while texting on his phone, Shikamaru was on Sasuke's other side mumbling something about how troublesome Riko's investigation would be, two other guys were in the group, two guys she recognizes as Kiba and Suigetsu.

Sakura could go round them, of course she could, now would that be awkward?

Hell yes.

Would that show weakness? Fear?

Hell yes.

Was that the first thought that came to her mind when she first saw them?

Hell to the fucking yes.

Was that what she was going to do?

Hell no.

Why would she want to give them more reasons to hate her? She wrapped her arms against her chest and kept walking when she was finally acknowledged, it was Sasuke who pushed Neji lightly to make room for her so she had no other way but to cross them, all eyes intent on her now.

She ignored this fact and the whole sniggering going on and just kept walking, being the better person and mumbling a polite 'hi' when she neared them only followed by a 'check out that ass'.

They were utterly and disgustingly obnoxious and still she never backed down, Sasuke didn't 'seem' to have noticed her because he pushed himself off the wall with his foot and bumped to her while she was crossing making her stagger a few steps back.

She sighed her eyes still avoiding them.

Sasuke kept his stance closely by her, he looked so intimidating from this stance: his muscular shirt made room for his toned arms to show: long as days and hard as rocks, abs flat and back wide, he served his reputation right being the number one stud in this town, girls worshipped his ground and would pretty much throw themselves left and right, Sakura? She knew he was hot, yes maybe the hottest one in the bunch but she wasn't one to inflate his ego – or something else - like the rest of the girls here.

"Sorry" he mumbled "Did I hurt you?" he asked but she was already –all too quickly, before something else came up - resuming her walk, good thing she did cause Sasuke didn't know how much more time he could stand there with that ass in front of him and do nothing, he was close on her trail taking in every step she took till she finally left small stifled laughs and Sasuke behind.

.

.

.

Fucking asshole!

Sakura locked her door and leaned against it, taking in a long breath of air and letting it out.

What the hell was that? And why was she so shaken up?

Shaking it off she decided to take a bath she had better things to do than to analyze a sociopath's behavior right now, she had 15 minutes to get to class and she did not intended to put them to work on Sasuke, she will not think about the way his strong arms showed off in that muscular shirt that even showed the small bulge in his right nipple suggesting the existence of a small nipple ring, his rock hard body bumping towards her almost knocking her out of her feet in the process or the way his eyes glinted when he smirked down at her, it was so malicious and filled with so many promises of what he could really do.

It terrified the living shit out of her.

But she will not sit and think about it.

When she was done dressing in black sweat pants and a light pink top she took her sports bag and rearranged it with her CDs and the things she was taking with her to work when her cell phone rang an unknown number was displayed. She took it anyways.

"Hello?"

A brief pause later the girl with the bright pink hair had a shocked look upon her face and was stuttering something that went along the lines of:

"Sa-"

* * *

"That ass man!" Suigetsu huffed loudly taking a cigarette from Gaara who was already slumped on the floor seeing all kinds of different colors.

Sasuke heard his friend loud and clear, oh he knew! He didn't need to be reminded.

"What are you up to now?" Shikamaru was very aware of Sasuke's intentions, he knew when his mind was set on something he would put it into action, and seeing Sakura was the first girl that never crossed his bed in this place he would most definitely get to it and soon. And seeing it will always involve the whole group and with that – himself- he will need some heads up on what he was dealing here.

But Sasuke just stood there against the wall with that arrogant smirk on his face, not revealing anything because he didn't know per say what he wanted to do with her, well of course he knew what he wanted – it will involve a lot of sex and submission- but he didn't really have any plans.

Naruto was one who wouldn't even want to hear about it, leaning on his bike with both arms crossed and his head resting in them he pretended not to pay attention to the conversation but he was, of course he was.

"Sakura's different…" the words finally came out of the Uchiha "So she needs to be treated different."

And by 'different' Naruto knew he didn't mean the VIP treatment, or at least not in the good 'VIP' kind of way.

She knew this because Sakura unlike the rest of the girls in Konoha was not throwing flowers every step of the way he took, or throwing herself at him, and she will _likely_ never do so.

Willingly anyways.

* * *

It shocked the hell out of her when Sai called, shocked turned into fear when he wanted to stop by over her house and give her some books she forgot in Hosei's. There was no way he could ever step in Konoha and come out of it alive, considering this was the guy she really _really_ liked she stuttered a lot when tell him out of it, making some lame excuses about how she was in work and would take awhile to get to her house so it was the better choice if he just stayed with the books and handed them over tomorrow morning.

He sounded a little disappointed about this, and she hated her life, but it was the way it had to be.

Her world froze over when he said the words she really didn't want to hear:

"I would really love if you would go to Mayra's"

"Sai" she sighed. She could almost see him smile at the end of the line. "I just don't think I can…"

"Okay…don't worry, im sure an other party will come along sometime soon" he said lightly.

"Of course" she –_surprisingly_- encouraged.

The boy smiled content and with a quick bye he hung up.

The girl smiled content the boy she liked; called her.

.

.

.

"Okay girls lets pick up where we left off last time" Sakura clapped once to get the girls aligned in position when they were all settled she turned the music on.

"And one and two, and one…"

The girls did the steps every number represented, following the music and some of them looked left and right at each other to not make any mistakes.

"and two, and three and four"

They were planning a presentation of the Swan Princess for December following Sakura's own choreography but each one of them had to do a piece of their own thing they learned while being in Sakura's classes, so she could tell how nervous they were to do so, its like they didn't want to let her down.

The girls were moving a lot in this piece so when Akane missed a move and got confused in the choreography she had to run towards the girls to get back in line and try and follow the piece.

"Wait up guys wait up!" Sakura turned off the music.

"Akane I noticed that" she grinned "If any of you by any chance get lost in the routine, remember: don't just walk towards the spot you were supposed to be in…" she explained carefully "Akane when you got lost, and didn't know how to fit in back in the routine instead of walking you could just do this" gracefully she did a reverse to show her how to get back in a particular spot.

"Got that?" Sakura asked nicely, everybody nodded in comprehension when the sound of the door closing got her attention.

Shock came over her but she replaced it quickly not showing any signs of weakness.

The infamous Sasuke Uchiha strode in with his lackeys, like if he were casually taking a seat for a class, his hands both hiding in his pockets while crossing the room to sit on the bleachers getting the whole attention of the kunoichi, she could swear his presence darkened the whole place, the boys didn't mind to keep it quiet either stealing glances and throwing kisses at the pinkette who looked kinda bothered and a whole lot of scared.

"Can I help you?" she asked a little irritated but not enough to show. Sasuke met her glare and stared after her intently not breaking the gaze in any way, he simply slumped his shoulders against his seat and pulled his feet on the seat in front of him, not giving her an answer.

"It's a free country" Gaara finally mumbled after awhile.

Now if she had her own private studio she would snap a witty comment but seeing she didn't she was forced to stay back and let them be.

Like it always seemed to occur around here.

She sighed and turned around not paying them any attention, ignoring the sniggering going on behind her back.

Tension was palpable in the room, it was like a dark cloud had dampened the whole gym all of the sudden, hell even the whole block. Sakura was waiting and anticipating the moment for them to make a move, but it never came.

It was just that uncomfortable, she was even afraid to look over her shoulders. Every time she made a step she felt awkward, like if she were stumbling around nowhere, she had lost her zen, her focus.

.

.

.

"She's gonna be grinding like that against my dick soon" Sasuke mumbled when Sakura did a particular move that made both boys stir a little, Suigetsu let out a loud laugh while shaking his head.

A tune rang in between the crowd, Gaara was the one to smack Sasuke's shoulders after reading the text.

"Its done dude, we just gotta pick that thing up" he mumbled looking very anxious, Sasuke was really not paying attention he didn't wanted to leave so soon: the pinkette's pry had not crumbled yet.

He nodded without even turning around. He was aware Gaara took it as a 'go ahead' and began to leave it also didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke how Naruto very much willing followed Gaara and Shikamaru out of the gym.

"What are you up to with the little one anyways?" Suigetsu asked from his right, very much interested in knowing where were Sasuke's intentions going.

He knew he wanted to fuck her, that much was understood, but there was a menacing aura about Sasuke right about now, the way his eyes never strayed away from the pinkette, watching her every move, how her luscious body could stretch so easily, the way her legs could reach the sky without her knees bending, or how graceful her arms looked in a simple stance it made Suigetsu wonder if Sasuke had some business with this girl, it was not every day a girl caught his attention this much.

* * *

"Bye guys" Sakura smiled back to the few girls that were waiting inside the gym for their parents, while holding the door to get out and go straight home.

Coming out she found none other than Sasuke Uchiha smoking with his shoulder leaned against the wall of the gym, same direction she had to take to go home, he had yet to acknowledge her presence though so before he did she was going to take the other way, she had already seen enough of him for a day.

"Hey cupcake" she heard him call out to her.

She didn't pay him any attention, hoping he would just go away if she ignored him.

"Im talking to you" he pulled her back by the shoulder sending her to lean on the wall for support. It was like a jolt of electricity what Sakura felt, he had never in her entire life made this much contact before, she was shocked he wasn't even graceful about it, not even remembering he was at least 5 times her size or that she was a woman, the message was clear:

He wanted her to stop…

She didn't…

So he made her.

It was that simple.

It was the shock that kept her leaning on the wall frozen for a few seconds when she finally had the decency to snap and look at him with a glare.

He wasn't looking at her, he kept a few feet away from her but not enough for her to try and walk away _that _easily, he took a drag from his cigarette when he kicked an empty can of beer casually, his body movement mastering any room showing who had the upper hand.

"What do you want?" Sakura snapped when she managed to snap out of it enough to glare at him.

"I don't like that tone" he furrowed his eyebrows with a stupid grin on his face irritating her further.

"I don't like you" she said instead, that made his grin wider and his eyebrows to lift.

"Ohhh you grew some balls all of the sudden?" he snapped raising his voice a little, surprise evident in his face she had the attitude to step up to him.

She wasn't fooled by the grin on his face, she noticed the tone of surprise in his voice and the way he looked at her like she was a total different person from what he knew, like if she weren't that girl that just bow down to his words or let it be anymore that's why she didn't push it any further, she didn't want him on her ass 24/7, comebacks and an attitude just put her on the spotlight and she didn't want that.

"Look I don't want any trouble…" she started to say while trying to walk away rolling her eyes figuring if she paid him no attention she would just drop it.

But he was persistent in annoying the hell out of her, he took her by the wrist and spoon her around one more time to face him, she reacted quickly this time though shaking her hand out of his grasp growling a "Get off" and taking a step back when the force of him spinning her around took her a step closer to him.

Her fierce eyes were set on him and he returned the stare amused with that sick smirk on his face.

So Sakura wasn't the little kitty he thought she was, she was actually pretty fierce, she had it in her. It only stirred his excitement further.

A lioness to tame.

A little fire to put out.

He was definitely gonna have some fun with this one.

When he did nothing she glared at him for the last time and brushed past him to walk to her building, leaving behind his amused gaze that was starring after her and wondering, simply wondering.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** From Different Worlds.

**Summary:** "What? You're too good for us cupcake?" he made a quick move to the left when she tried to dodge him, failing once again in getting away. She never got away, not from them, not from him. How much more bullying can one particular girl get from one particular guy?

**Author's NOTE**: so at least hope this chapter was long enough for you, lol. I know you guys didn't like the other chapters were that short xD But I hope this one makes up for it. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! They really make me want to get the next chapter done in a hurry for you (k)

Again ANY questions are welcomed.

**Warnings**: Dark, mature and dark.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**her attention.**

"Faster" he growled hotly, tightening his grip on the red hairs whose owner complied happily to the command.

In one last suck his throbbing dick spurted its contents into the girls mouth, whom swallowed contently, there was a long way to go before finally satisfying the raven haired boy though, that was hardly enough to get him good for the night.

When Karin started to climb on top of his lap he took her by the shoulders before she could even try to reach his mouth. It was taking him all his effort to try and get into it, it took him twice as hard to release tonight, either he was finally bored of Karin's suck-ass performance with her mouth or he was still pissed about a particular pinkette.

Not that he would ever admit.

So the former won out.

"What's wrong?" she moaned hotly trying to reach his lips while grinding her core against his exposed member in hopes to get him going, his stamina was not her concern, it was the all too conventional/humiliating ways he could say 'fuck you hooker' with his eyes and cold shoulder that worried her, this time he didn't spare her either:

"Go get Ayane" he ordered with those cold glaring eyes.

The smile was whipped out of her face, her eyes starring intently at him to check if he was actually serious. He gave away nothing.

After a few seconds she got up – _unhappily_, she might add- and went to look for her friend, she was damned if she would just walk away from him now, that was not going to happen.

He buckled his pants up again and stretched his arms in either side of him over the leather couch of the VIP room of the nightclub, the lights were so dim he could only make up Kiba's shape across from him, his tongue way down some girl's throat, in the other corner someone was definitely dry humping…_or was it_?

Was it Neji?

He could definitely make up Naruto on one side talking closely to a girl, for a moment their eyes met and the twat winked at him, Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up.

Where the hell was Karin anyways?

He was very impatient tonight, and it wouldn't go past him to find someone else's bed to spend the night.

He had a couple of nominees on his list actually.

Haruno Sakura for example.

Sweet bitter quixotic Sakura.

From those little ankles of hers to the round shape of her yams followed by firm and lean thighs that had no problem in holding her weight when she did a particular dance move, perfect hips to sink your fingers in and hold her tiny weight against you, her tiny waist that made her hips only look more delectable and her back that was tiny but held the perfect size of breasts he's ever seen, not vulgarly big but enough to escape his round hand when he'd finally squeeze them, shoulders wide from all the exercise she must definitely did –cause he touched them himself when she wouldn't spare him a look that day- but still heavenly feminine like, she could wrap those arms around his neck and never let go of him with her ballerina like legs to wrap around his lower abdomen cause she wasn't tall enough to reach lower.

Oh he still hadn't forgot about that day, it was hard to do so when he had to see her everyday return from school with that almighty presence as if everything smelled around her, like if she were from the fucking Upper East Side. She had easily turned him down not giving him the time of the day; she looked fierce enough to slap him- he'd like her to try – and that upset him greatly, cause who was she to turn him down like that? Who was she to think she could get out of this life? Or to think it had nothing to do with her?

She was not loyal. She was a stranger that lived inside his home, and he didn't like strangers.

Truth was: she was in his every thought.

And that was why he needed more than a sucky-ass blow job to chill out.

Finally Karin showed up with her friend who looked pretty much interested, Sasuke nodded and gave them a look to follow him out.

.

.

.

"And where did you get lost?" Naruto pushed him lightly stumbling a little on his own two feet –clearly still tipsy from the booze- when they were getting back to the car.

Sasuke kept his hands on his pocket not giving away anything other than the satisfaction in his eyes and cocky smirk.

"Sasuke" Gaara called out making the raven haired boy turn around only for Gaara to extend his hand and give him two white pills, Sasuke nodded at him and kept them in his pockets, he did not need them right now.

When they finally reached the car, was Kiba who addressed the group with an evil smile on his face and it that twinkle in his almost fully red eyes -result of the influence in which he was under-, what gave him away completely. "You're completely out," Naruto said shaking his head with a chuckle. Kiba shook his head and showed the group the petards he gained for a little fun with the sleeping-guards tonight, a prank they didn't do since senior year in high school.

"Give me that," laughed Naruto getting first in the car while looking for his lighter, followed by an eager Suigetsu and a careless/high off earth Gaara.

Sasuke and Neji shook their heads with a frown but followed, it was the first guard shaking out of his bones that brought the two broody boys to smile.

* * *

"Sakura are you okay!" Ino screeched running up to her as fast as she could.

"Yes Ino, im alright…its okay!" Sakura trembled a little from the shock, people soon making a circle around her, all of them whispering on what just happened.

"Are you sure?" Ino took hold of her friend by her shoulders trying to take a look into her eyes and make sure she was fine, "Somebody call the cops!" she yelled over the loud noise and the people gossiping.

Sakura sighed and shook her head at Ino.

"Its okay, what you're gonna do!" she faked a smile, her face gave away how worn out she was from this life.

"You just got robbed!" Ino gave her a look like she were dumb.

In full honesty she didn't know how calling the cops was gonna help her case, how many unresolved complaints she's made over the years proved that, besides the best way to get her things back would be by contacting Zanosuke, she's done it before, more money spent but hey…at least she would get some of her things back.

"Don't worry I'll talk to Zanosuke" she let out a weak smile wanting more than anything to just get home and stay put in there, try and make her legs stop shaking.

Say she didn't have enough money on her purse for them to get the share of their drugs tonight, but they did took what little her month's pay gave, fine, they would definitely keep that but if she could talk to Zanosuke she could at least try and get back two of her school books that were in that bag, maybe if she got really lucky her phone too?. Here was to hoping the attackers had strong lack of intellect on books, - really expensive books at that-, that might save them from being sold.

"Wanna get inside for a cup of tea dear?" Mrs. Yamanaka offered with a pity smile.

"No, thank you. Im tired, I'll just head home" Sakura smiled, what she'd been trying to do tonight in the first place.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Ino asked in full sincerity, really worried about her, like she always was or tried to be but Sakura never let anyone in, ever since she's known Sakura has never really wanted to be friends with her, Ino knew that. She was not fooling herself. At first she thought of her as a spoiled brat that thought so high and almighty of herself not affording herself to be anyone's friends here, but with time she knew she was just scared to let anyone in, for all she went though which she wouldn't speak of but with time it didn't take long for Ino to notice, this girl that has lived alone almost her entire life, part of it with a sick grandfather to take care of, who took care of her?

I know of someone who wanted to, not in the good way though.

"No Ino please" she furrowed her eyebrows shaking it off. It did not came as a surprise to Ino either. "Im fine seriously,..." she smiled "Ill talk to you soon as im done talking to Zano" Sakura reassured.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Thank you guys" she nodded at Ino's parents and then walked way burying her clenched fists in her coat's pockets.

As soon as she closed the door behind her she let a few tears escape and that's all she was willing to let drop, she was not going to be any more scared. Cause that was all it, she was merely scared and still shaking a little, due to a knife making dangerous contact to her jugular tonight, those tears were not frustration because of her low life in hell. Weakly she managed to text Zanosuke with the cell she kept in her kitchen while making herself a cup of tea.

She dropped the teaspoon a couple of times but she never snapped in frustration, she stayed put, no matter how angry she could get she never let her emotions show, it was part of living in this streets. Hell she couldn't even afford herself to get frustrated in front of a certain someone these days. How unfair was that? Why was he so careful on how she behaved herself nowadays, what did he care anyways if she hated it here? It was like if every bad look she gave was addressed to him, only making him lose his patience.

Blame it on him if it makes you feel better.

She knew she was trying to put her anger on somebody else and who else would deserve it more than him? He was the cause of her distress lately so she might as well. What was with the stalking in the street? The possessive way he'd been trying to get her attention with lately? The cold glares sent her way, and all the push and pull between them two?

She didn't mean to snap at him like that the other day, especially if she was trying to get his attention off her back, but she couldn't help it, he creeps her out.

The phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? I heard what happen."

_Zanosuke. _

"Yeah, I was hoping you could give me a hand with that."

"For you all the ones I got princess" she could almost see him smirk at the end of the line, but she was not really too fond of being assembled with petty thieves. As far as she was concerned Zanosuke was like one of the attackers that robbed her for another helpless girl in the next neighborhood.

"Can you let me know if you find anything?"

Of course he would, he was an expert round the neighbor, he knew whatever or what not everyone used or had. That's why everyone came to Zano.

"Okay babe, let me do some calls and I'll get back to you, how does that sound?" his voice took a serious tone finally aware she was really not in the mood for his glibness right now.

Or ever, not that he'll ever learn.

* * *

"Dude!" Naruto laughed when Sasuke told him about giving his special attention to Ayane tonight in front of Karin, letting her do the watching.

"Maybe she took some tips" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, the blond shook his head with a laugh, they were walking each to their homes after Neji dropped them off, if Naruto had it his way they would be still throwing petards at any passer by but tonight it seemed the mood wasn't right. Everyone was still upset about what happened to Riko and their dope reserve, it was the biggest dealer in Konoha and now they had to go and beg for 20 grams each anywhere they could get their hands on. In Shikamaru's words "It's a drag".

Especially for the ones that used to get easily what they wanted.

Well he'll be scouting for safe dealers as off now, in the meantime there were many things he could do to lay off his mind in the subject, people to terrorize, pussys to fuck, cars to race, the best thing was most of all those things came to him in golden platter all the time. Anywhere.

Well most of them.

"Yoo Shinoo! What up!" Naruto's voice brought him back to present. He turned to his left to see Shino leaning against a wall while finishing talking to somebody, he recognized him soon as Zanosuke.

Well that was odd.

"Not much. Where've you guys been?" he asked uninterested.

"Downtown" Naruto explained.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked intrigued, it looked like they interrupted a business of some sort. "Is Zano dealing?" he asked with his eyebrows raised in confusion, that could be great news to hear.

"Oh no not at all man…" Shino shook his head, putting his hands on his coat's pockets, "He asked for a smoke, and I was just curious about this afternoon's assault," Shino shrugged his shoulders carelessly "If he knew who did it.-"

"Who got mobbed this time?" Naruto interrupted while watching Zanosuke leave with a puff of smoke coming out of him.

"Oh...that girl you're trying to get with…" he pointed at Sasuke trying to find the name, but he was met with two pair of eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Shino stuttered a lot trying to get the name "You're neighbor!" Shino turned to Naruto this time trying to see if they managed to caught up to him.

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise.

"Sakura-chan!" he tried, Shino nodded.

"That's it!"

Sasuke was not really surprised, stuff like that happened everyday around here, didn't matter if you were rich or poor, misery is content with little sometimes.

"Who was it?" Naruto asked a little bumped, you could tell that by looking at his face.

"He doesn't know" Shino said. "Well I'll leave you two, have a good one" he patted Naruto on the chest and nodded at Sasuke who nodded in return.

"That's unfortunate" Naruto watched Shino leave, Sasuke turned to Naruto and almost wanted to smack him for being this obvious.

"Well go on then, go pet her" he snapped at him with an irritated look on his face, like if he dared him to cross him.

"And just what the hell is up with you?" Naruto rolled his eyes at the teme, obviously known for his pissy mood which right now and on this subject he wouldn't shy away from.

"You know what I mean!" Sasuke snapped in a 'not so surprising' tone. "You're so obvious its painful to watch how you get a boner every time she's brought up" Naruto laughed, but it was a sarcastic laugh, a dark laugh from what its usual of him.

"Don't get your panties in a twist just because she pays no attention to an ass like you" he said while walking away but Sasuke was damned if he would let him have the last word. Not in this life.

"What's that supposed to mean, she gives any to you?" Sasuke snapped holding him by his collar, at a threatening distance, Naruto's fake smile whipped out of his face.

Now he wouldn't necessarily consider a simple 'Hi' in the elevator any form of attention, it was a simple polite 'Hi', most of the times really uncomfortable cause he was unable to respond to it, either because he was stoned and had enough self strength to not mess it up by saying something stupid with her, or either because he knew she was just being polite and didn't mean any form of conversation with him. It was the simple 'hi' a neighbor of the same building gives every time they bump each other.

The dead silence spoke for itself.

"That's what I thought" Sasuke said with a smirk abruptly letting go of Naruto, patting him in the shirt to fix it up after he rudely messed it up. "She ain't giving you anything" and by the tone Naruto knew 2 things: one: Sasuke didn't only mean attention, and two: it didn't matter when, if before this particular conversation or afterwards, he would make sure that status stayed like that.

With a final turn Sasuke walked away, hands in his pockets like if he just wasn't about to wreck a havoc if his 'best friend' told otherwise. Even the slightest bit of anecdote would send him on edge.

That's when he, Sasuke Uchiha, decided one day he would surely fuck Sakura Haruno in front of Naruto Uzumaki. For him to see who got the attention.

He meant for Naruto to help him out in the quest of Sakura's things but he lost his chance, besides he didn't know if he trusted Naruto with the subject.

* * *

"Nothing?" Sakura sighed over the phone. "No, no. that's okay I'll give you a call first thing tomorrow though, or call me if you managed to find anything. No matter what time"

After Zano said something about being around the neighborhood and a couple of agreements later, the pinkette said a quick 'Bye' and hung up. She sighed one more time and put the phone back on the base.

12:30 am in red letters glared at her. She didn't need the reminder she knew it was pretty late but for the past couple of hours she's been contacting Zano over and over again to find something only to come up with nothing. She put on her night time shorts and an old Hollister sweatshirt she used every night to sleep, seeing she couldn't sleep she thought a little homework could do some help, besides its not like she got any work done today. She didn't even make it to work, how sad is that? It was like two blocks away, but couldn't manage to go out, she figured drown in self pity at home would be the best option. And that was what she'd been doing all day long.

When she logged in her computer a chat popped up, she smiled when she saw it was from Sai, it was an old message he left her when she was not logged in.

Date: nineteenth of November.

From **[] **

**MeSai12**** says:** Why aren't you here to bore me to death?

It was an ebuddy email so she guessed he was texting by phone, and it that had to be at Mayra's party for sure. She smiled and texted back:

**p****inksak says: **sounds more like a plea for attention xD lmao.

**MeSai12 says:** and I'd go to you ritee? cuz you're such the giver! :P

She laughed at the perverted hint, rolling her eyes she typed in one word:

**pinksak says:** asshole.

**pinksak says:** .l.

She had to smile at the pervert, he was really trying.

**MeSai12 says:**LOOOL

**MeSai12 says:**don't get mad now 'pinky'

She could just hear the sarcastic tone when he called her that, he always had to mention how much of a weirdo she was because of her unusual hair color. What happened to the shy guy that was trying to invite her to Mayra's without completely drowning in his own drools? So she decided to ask him.

**pinksak says:** whats with the boldness?

**p****inksak says: **and why didn't you bring it with you last week while trying to ask me out? xD

He took awhile to answer, and she was kinda afraid she scared him away, they were having a nice/healthy banter and she didn't feel so awkward like she did when they were face to face.

**MeSai12 says:**would it have worked? U.u

**pinksak**** says:** probably not xD

**MeSai12 says:**yeah that's what I thought. -.-

She laughed and for a moment stopped to think if Sai had the same goofy grin she had on her face right now.

.

.

.

It was kinda funny how she had stopped thinking about a knife almost being imprinted in the back of her neck thanks to a couple chats with Sai, it was easy for her to let go with him and stop thinking altogether, something she hadn't done in awhile. She stopped over analyzing things, how scared she had been, or how dangerous the situation was or how its always been or how much more danger she could be in the future, he had powers she would give her that. She had spent the last hour grinning in front of her screen like a fool at whatever joke he made or at any bicker he had her way.

What if she almost got a pretty scar today? Two minutes with Sai and she would get over it. All of the sudden it became easy like that.

Two knocks on the door took her attention off the screen, when she turned to see the alarm on her nightstand she was met with 2:12 red numbers. She had spent all her time chatting with Sai over MSN that she didn't realize it had gotten pretty late, she looked at her door and furrowed her eyebrows, who could ever be?

"Who is it?" she called from her computer waiting to get an answer before even getting near the door, two seconds later the ring from a new received text rang through the room at the same time the stranger spoke.

"…suke" was all her ears picked up but it was enough of a clue for her to know it was Zanosuke, and probably with her bag in hand. She bolted out of her seat to get the door, not minding Sai's persistent buzzing for her to answer.

In a hurry she opened the door only to reveal Sasuke…not Zanosuke.

And suddenly she felt cold, scared and naked.

How could she not? That look he always has for her was been used right in front of her, the one that he uses to undress her, as if he could see right through her. She took a deep breath, one of her hands still holding the knob ready to close the door in his face if he tried anything.

There he was in all his glory, his right shoulder plopped against the door frame his other arm stretched on the other side of the door, with those careless eyes on her like if he was waiting for a favor.

Just what the hell he wanted? She furrowed her eyebrows and asked.

"What do you want?"

"You're not gonna let me in?" he asked nonchalantly.

Really? This guy of all people was asking for some manners? She would give him manners alright!

"What? You've come here to teach me manners?" she didn't necessarily have a tone, but he could easily pick up the hostile tone in her voice no matter if it was there or not, it was the stick up her ass that would always give her away.

"Sure…one more thing to add to the list" he mumbled under his breath which she wasn't sure was meant for her to hear, he looked over her shoulder to her place giving it a once over. As if he was checking it out to see if it was good enough for him, to do who knows what! Whatever plans he had in the future.

She crossed her arms against her chest making sure his eyes were settled on her and her alone, cause he was not placing a foot inside her home. Ever.

He noticed of course how she stood her ground, making sure she was firm and that she caught his eyes not to go anywhere near her home, that fierce attitude had him turn his eyes back to her, he was kinda surprised to say the least, she was so tiny, lived alone, had pink hair and still thought she could ever stand a chance with a guy like him, or him for that matter. He wanted to laugh. Instead he smirked down at her, if she wanted to get his attention off her place, fine…so be it! He would give it all to her, scanning her body up and down he noticed new skin he hadn't had the pleasure to meet.

"I don't think you're cut out for the job, now if you'll excuse me" she said in a hurry while trying to close the door on his face before he could get any ideas. But of course he had to put his hand against the door preventing her from doing so. She gasped at how little it took for him to hold the door firmly while she was using all her strength to close it, she gave up doing so and stared up at him kinda scared, she was after all in a big disadvantage.

His eyes were serious, fixing her coldly, she read in his eyes it would be of no avail to fight him right now.

"Aren't you gonna invite me in Sa-ku-ra?" he prolonged that line, almost as if every word were heavy in his lips.

Sakura couldn't stop starring at him even if she wanted to, it was like being hypnotized into the bottomless of a black hole. He demanded attention with his eyes and she was –almost unwillingly- giving it.

"No" she said softly but it was her last and final word.

He chuckled looking down with that cocky smirk printed on his face.

"I thought you wanted this" if she were smart enough she would have given him a once over the moment he was at her view, no matter how hypnotizing and demanding his eyes were she should have seen all of him, if she had she would have seen her bag in his hand, same bag she had lost that same afternoon.

Shock was apparent on her face, then she bit her lower lip restraining herself to take a step closer to him and get what was hers. Hell it still meant to get close to him!

"Where d-did you..-?"

Before she could finish her sentence he strained himself up and lifted one of her arms putting her bag up her shoulder.

She let him, maybe it was the shock taking hold of her body at the moment but she still let him, and strangely enough he was gentle, he still hadn't lost that sense of danger that came along with him, she didn't think he'll ever lose it, but he was soft in pulling the bag on her before pulling her arm down, all the time she looked at him in the eyes while he was careful and precisely looking where he needed to. Occasionally bending over his head to take a look at her and make sure her attention was on and him alone.

His eyes were set on her firmly, holding her strong gaze and preventing her to look elsewhere, his voice was low, very much husky and the tone of voice left no argument that the following statement was done in not much of a threatening way but in a 'non-pleasant-option-left' kind of way: "You would be surprised at how sweet life can be when you're respected if you're with the right people Sakura," it was when he pulled the strands of her hair under her ears when she snapped out of it, pulling back her head quickly to prevent his fingers to keep touching her any further.

She didn't like the hint on his words, almost as if he was inviting her to join a colt, which in reality were a couple of stoned assholes.

He didn't like that, _at all_. His eyes hardened on her and awaited for the snap that he was sure was about to come.

Truth was Zanosuke wasn't as good as a contact Sasuke was, it didn't took him long to find the amateurs that were around the neighborhood scaring their victims, he knew where to go, who to call and who to threaten or make deals with, so they were eager to give him back a silly red bag in exchange of partnering up with him, it did them no good to be on Uchiha's bad side, yeah of course…: he was here for leverage he had something on her and he at least wanted and expected some gratitude coming from her, but instead she had to go and act like a bitch!

"Just because you're feared doesn't mean people respect you. And don't even get me started at how wrong the word 'right' is being used in this context! Especially by implying anything is right with you junki-" she was held back from finishing her speech by his hand taking a good grip of the back of her neck, her hair along with it making sure he took a great deal of it for her to stare at him intently.

She held back her gasp, gritted her teeth and stared at him as he wanted to, then maybe he would get his way and finally leave, one thing was for sure tho, she had definitely come across him.

Or crossed him.

Well…both.

"Sakura fortunately for you, you just have to stand there and look pretty for my amusement." He whispered harshly at a distance so close, his breath fell over her mouth.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't push your luck babe"

"Are you serious! Get off me!" she snapped out of it and finally tried to get his pry hands off of her.

"Don't you see how easy it is if you're on my good side?" he coldly snapped at her trying to get her attention back again, for some reason he preferred her when she was dazzled by him, like a scared lamb. So she took heed. His eyes burying down on hers. "Its nice to feel protected isn't it Sakura? Its nice to know no one is coming after you, you don't have to sleep with an eye open anymore, watch your back? None of that!" he scoffed.

"Is this your way of wooing me? Cause if so you seriously need to take some notes" she snapped, he rolled her eyes at her and took a hold of her chin with his free hand.

"You think so high of yourself don't you? Such an expensive piece of ass it is. Wonder if its even worth it-" she struggled against his hold letting out a fair screech of desperation while she pushed him away by his chest.

He laughed. He was getting carried away, but he couldn't really help it she was being a bitch, she threw sarcasm his way, well he will throw it back.

"Ohh…what? Too much of a bad language for you cupcake?"

"Only from you I need protection!" she snapped.

He raised one eyebrow and abruptly let go of her making her stumble a few steps back.

"What do you want from me anyways?" she hissed harshly while trying to catch her breath. She felt her heart beat almost as if it were trying to get out of her chest.

Sasuke's firm gaze was still on her, she didn't need to know anything. He liked her in the dark. It was for the better, besides he really didn't know what were his full intentions anyways.

"Some respect would be nice to start with" she glared at him "And stop flaunting yourself, you're not better than me." The last words were said carefully, so she could understand them perfectly fine.

"I haven't done anything to you!" she tried to defend herself.

"And a little 'thank you' would be nice considering" he nodded to her bag completely ignoring her last sentence.

Nothing.

He raised his eyebrow at her and crossed his arms against his chest: such a firecracker she was. He let out a laugh and turned back shaking his head.

"Such a waste of my time" he mumbled under his breath, burying his hands on his pockets.

"Wait!" Sakura snapped he didn't tho, she followed him out and spoon him around, it was silly how this 5'2 could manage to do all this and not scaring away once, he was shocked…sure.

"Take it!" she snapped holding the bag fiercely, he looked at her intently but she was not returning the gaze, she looked down on her feet while pulling the bag up for him to take. She was terrified, she really didn't want any part of it.

"TAKE IT!" she snapped taking one of his hands out of his pocket and making him hold the bag. "I don't want anything to do with whatever you say im trying to do, just leave me alone, take the bag and leave for I am NOT under ANY circumstances in debt to you!" that really got him pissed good now.

"I WAS NOT TRYING TO DO THAT!" he snapped, when was the last time a girl managed to rise him up like this? "If I want you under any disadvantage trust me: you'll know it!"

"BUT IT IS WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" she snapped water boiling up in the back of her eye balls, glaring daggers at him, getting in his face enough for him to fully understand her words. "Such a hypocrite" she mumbled under her breath to herself.

He clenched his jaw, the guts of her! Finally he took a step closer to her, saving the little distance they had.

"Take the bag with you and crawl back into your perfect made up fantasy you call a world princess! Don't let it hit you in the face when I wreck havoc into it though" he snapped his final threat, turned around and left before he would seriously consider hitting her.

She cried out when she got inside her apartment slamming the door closed behind her, it was frustrating the hell out of her, she didn't know what to do, this guy was completely sabotaging her life for NO reason whatsoever. After that she kept holding her pillow with dried tears in her eyes thinking what ever she could do to get out of this mess she didn't know how she got into to begin with.

She completely forgot about her bag and checking for her objects, she forgot about the buzzing her computer kept doing too, or how she was having a pleasant conversation with Sai before the Uchiha disaster, apparently it was not Sai that made her completely forget about anything. Her attention was all in the Uchiha.

* * *

A/N: gaaaaaaaaaah. Will Sasuke chill out or what? He seriously wont be getting her anywhere if he keeps it up like that.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** From Different Worlds.

**Summary:** "What? You're too good for us cupcake?" he made a quick move to the left when she tried to dodge him, failing once again in getting away. She never got away, not from them, not from him. How much more bullying can one particular girl get from one particular guy?

**Author's NOTE**: hey everybody, so sorry for the late update. Im not entirely happy with this chapter either if I have to be honest, I didn't want to rush things but I didn't want this story to become so slow and boring so I had to write this chapter like this, so I hope you don't feel its too odd or something like that.

**Author's NOTE2:**Remember to visit my profile to check for the updates or the progress on this story.

Again ANY questions are welcomed.

* * *

**CHAPTER ****4**

**kill two birds with one stone****.**

It was hard to tell what went through his mind at that moment, he was too busy struggling with himself. This girl, she couldn't make him lose his cool like that, it couldn't happen anymore. He refused to be carried away this easily, he couldn't afford himself to do that again, she couldn't make him lose his patience like this because she was NOTHING, she was NO ONE to him. She didn't matter, she was merely another trophy to put on his shelf.

Another bitch to conquer. That's all.

He slammed open the door of his lone flat right across from her building, and closed it behind him, his rage building up by the second he considered a couple of times while making his way to turn around on his heel and shove her against the wall for the sake of feeling satisfied with himself.

Lets be honest, right now he wasn't above hitting a girl.

How dare she? After he'd been so polite with her, giving her purse back an all. He could of just kept it and use it for bargain, for his own purposes. Or simply go through the items that would most definitely intrigue the hell out of him, or she could have at least say a simple 'thank you'.

Stuck up bitch.

She was so high maintenance, that the idea of letting her be seemed like a pretty good plan right about now. But naah…he couldn't just let her get away with it. There were rules and she needed to abide to those rules.

Pulling off his shirt he threw it over the couch and walked to his kitchen for a beer, he was definitely going to need something to shake it off. But once he slumped on the couch it was all he could think of: the way her eyes held back tears, tears of rage, anger addressed to him, how soft her skin was when he dragged her chin towards him roughly, how she pushed him with her tiny hands that barely had a chance to make him stumble backwards.

It was hot seeing her trying though.

He pulled his feet up and threw the can of beer away, he folded his arms against his chest and found himself looking straight at the tv screen even though he was not seeing anything really.

Other than fierce emerald eyes that were imprinted in the back of his mind.

Her alarm went off and she groaned at the bit, felt her eyes swollen and furrowed them when the light was too bright for her to handle, finally she turned the alarm down and groaned one more time before getting up and went to shower.

Last night's events still brought angry tears in the back of her eyeballs which she blinked away before letting them escape.

He was more violent than she gave him credit for, that glint in his eyes promised a whole world of twisted schemes, she never took him for a passive/aggressive kind of person she just thought he was an ass, a jerk that liked to get drunk, have sex and get high and screw around people's head, threaten a few people just for the sake of feeling find with himself, not that he was an evil son of a gun!

How could she be this stupid? He was a gang leader after all.

Still, she thought he had reasons behind his schemes when he did his 'work', last night had nothing to do with that, last night the evil glint she saw in his eyes proved her that he was damaged without repair.

It was when she pulled her white tank top she noticed her bag lying there in a corner of the room. She had been so pissed last night she hadn't even opened it and see if all her things were in there, and it was when she opened that she let out a final breath of relief, and then that soon changed into a sigh of frustration.

Okay maybe she had been some kind of a bitch, but she had all her reasons to act the way she did: cause not in a million years would HE bring her stuff back to her and not expect any kind of award 'appreciation' on her part.

And yet, here she was with her stuff back and there he was… –somewhere- without even a 'thank you'.

.

.

.

"That was rude!" a book slapped her on the back, and she turned around to catch Sai's eyebrows raised with a playful smirk on his face.

"OH MY GOD SAI"

In the aftermath of _their _discussion she had totally forgot about Sai.

"Its Sai" he gave her a dumb look and she playfully pushed him.

"Im so sorry, I totally forgot…"

"What happened to you?" he asked a little more serious now, maybe even concerned if Sakura had to say.

"Sorry, I just got…caught up on something" she gave him a weak smile, breaking their gaze immediately when he turned his eyes towards her, she was afraid if she looked at him directly it would give her away, that maybe if he looked into her eyes they would send him running away from her, cause he wouldn't be able to understand the fucked up world she lived in.

There was no way he could understand it, cause she couldn't cope either, and she had lived all her life in it.

Sai being the real nice guy and the gentlemen he was decided to drop the subject before it could get any more awkward between them.

"Well you will definitely have to make it up for me"

She let out a laugh.

"What do you have in mind?" surprisingly she wasn't pushing him away and – he wasn't gonna lie- that shocked the hell out of him, his eyebrows raised and he decided to test how far he could take this.

"What about Chidori on Friday?"

The scandalous club was NOT her environment, the mere thought of blasting music, outrageous lights, smoke and people having sex around her did nothing for her nerves but unexpectedly she said "Yeah, alright" and there was a smile displaying on her face.

He furrowed his eyebrows close together, well…that was odd, so he tested his limits.

"Dinner first?"

"You're pushing your luck!"

He couldn't help to laugh.

"Seriously you have no problem going to a club, but food scares you?"

She shook her head laughing.

It was not food that scared her, but being alone with him, she was not good in the 'dating' agenda, in fact it had been a long time since she last did this thing and she kinda forgot how to do it.

"C'mon I wont bite…other than my food" he promised.

Maybe it was time to remember.

"Its over old man" Sasuke sighed giving the old man across from him a sideway smirk, once again coming up as the only winner in this game.

"I can handle myself" Mr. Yoshida whispered in labored breaths scratching the back of his head.

"I win" he put his cards down onto the table while giving the undecided man a look of his cards for him to see no matter what cards he played he had won.

The old man glared at him and put his cards down.

"Damn you Uchiha!" he grunted mad, "Ive told you one too many not to do that, I still have my turn to play you know?" the old man pushed his chair back to get up while Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"Can you blame me? Im not going to sit here all day and pretend not to hear your farts or nor smell you all the time" Sasuke laughed, that's when the old man turned to him and tried to hit him with his cane but Sasuke was already up and running while the old man walked away mumbling something along the lines of "fucked up kids these days".

Sasuke slowed his pace and put his hands inside his pocket searching for his pack of cigarettes only to come up empty handed, he sighed...'Now im in a bad move' he thought to himself while walking downtown, he might as well pick some food while he bought some cigarettes, he really doubted subsisting of beer and cereal would be okay. He watched the kids play on the basketball court as he went, giving a nod to the few of them that called out to him and waved at him, answering with a quick "Not now" when they asked him to tag along.

One of them rounded the court to get out of it and step alongside him on the street, Kenji was him name; only child, single mom, drunk of a father that denied him and his ambitions in life? : be just like Sasuke. Fucked up world isn't it? Oh and he liked to hip-hop dance too, see where im trying to get at?

"Sasuke! Sasukee!" Sasuke didn't slow up his pace, it did Kenji no good to be with him anyways, but the blonde boy caught up to him anyways, his hype reminded him of another particular blond boy who was right now upset with him.

"Go away Kenji im busy"

"Oh please Sasuke-san! I really want to show you my new tricks!"

The raven haired boy didn't answer or stared at him.

"Oh c'mon please? I really want to show them to my teacher to see if she can add them to our dance recital this year!"

"…"

"Would you go Sasuke?" the boy asked with the brightest smile he had on him.

"Don't count on it kiddo but I will see you walk away right now" he said pulling the little boy's beanie down almost covering his eyes, the boy grunted and pulled the beanie off with a loud sigh.

"Oh please, I saw you in the class the other day" that made Sasuke's ears to pick up immediately on what the boy was saying "And I really want to try this few hip-hop moves so I can ask Sakura-san to add them to the recital, I know they're most likely not to fit with the whole 'ballet' they're doing" he said this making a few hand gestures that expressed how much the little boy was annoyed by it. Sasuke gave him a look and almost smiled.

He couldn't deny the call of her name did something to him. And he didn't know if it was the good kind or the kind he'd liked.

It just excited him somehow.

"Let me see what you got"

The kid was not bad, in fact he tried to rap while dancing, he had the spirit for it and Sasuke was amused of all the things he could do with his legs, made him wonder how good was the teacher herself.

* * *

"OH MY GOD! ARE WE? Im so excited!" Ten-ten jumped up and down grabbing Sakura's arm tightly.

"Let go" she laughed.

For God sakes! It was getting ridiculous how her friend was making such a big deal out of it, it was just a night out, a simple Friday night at a club.

"Its gonna be the best night ever!" she screeched to no end.

Hinata on the other hand didn't felt the same way, she was as laid back as it could get and there was no way to get her out of her shell, they've tried alright, but they could never get out a 'yes' from her.

Sakura looked up at Sai and smiled and this didn't go unnoticed by Ten-ten either.

"Oh-woow, what do we have here?" she asked in a playful tone Sakura immediately looked at her and gave her a warning glance, turning red in the face.

"So is this new progress of yours because of this guy?" her eyebrows moved suggestively "Are you two guys..-"

"Ten-Ten! Shut up!" Sakura warned before she considered to hit her but before the brunette could say anything else and put her through another round of embarrassment, she fled, mumbling quick 'byes' and saying how she was gonna miss the bus if she didn't leave now.

.

.

.

It didn't get any easier coming home for Sakura, she always carried that scary feeling she was being stalked with her, that at any time someone was gonna jump from the shadows and attack her, it wasn't particularly easy. Besides she hated the place and the change of mood was of a one eighty flip whenever she came back from uni.

Walking to her building she remembered she had to do some grocery shopping so she took a turn to the shop on her way.

"Milk…milk…there you are" she mumbled to herself, there were a couple of more things she needed before she made her way to the cashier only to see the one and only, in line, getting his things marked, she thought of turning around and wait till he was gone but he had to turn around at that second and meet her gaze, she sighed and stood in line behind him refusing to scare away just because he was there, didn't she try to prove a point last night?, he smirked and looked back to the cashier while she checked for his stuff.

What were the odds?

Sakura avoided him as much as possible, but it was just his mere presence and stance that screamed for attention all the time, Sasuke? He never went unnoticed. So of course one of his items didn't have the code bar making the cashier take all her time to check for the product on the shelf, trick of destiny? If she didn't know better she would say Sasuke himself had erased the code bar with his eyes, just to piss her off.

Surprisingly he didn't start a chit chat with her, and it only made it more awkward if she had to say. Unconsciously her eyes drifted to his products, and she almost wanted to laugh, a pack of cigarettes, milk, cereal, and condoms.

"With extra chocolate chips so the box says" her starring hadn't gone unnoticed by Sasuke, who smirked at her holding the box of cereal in his hand. So he knew nothing about cooking what would he do buying salsa and pasta? In Shikamaru's words "It was troublesome to pick something I could do without engaging myself in a fire" he never lost that smirk and she stared at it, and she was not glaring or looking away she simply stared at him in comprehension.

She herself didn't know how to make toasts, what could she expect from a guy who was more interested in buying drugs than food. The harshness of her thoughts made her flinch a little, she was just glad she didn't voice them out loud.

"Unless you want to invite me to dinner sometime, cereal it is" he let out a laugh putting the box down and breaking their gaze.

Why was Uchiha Sasuke being nice to her anyways? She couldn't really point it out, maybe he was high. That was her best guess, it didn't stop her from smiling though, she turned away so he wouldn't catch it, what was this all of the sudden? Making small talk with the guy that practically threatened her last night. How could she?

"So then we'd have what? Two bowls?" and now she talked back too. He laughed and turned to her and her smile was whipped out, she had meant to thank him for her bag so maybe this was the time to do it, cause she didn't know if she'd get a better opportunity than this one right here, it was not every day things like this happened and she knew for a fact it wouldn't ever happen again, but remembering last night wasn't exactly on her favorite things to do especially remembering how much of a jerk he was, it was in his nature.

"Thank you" she whispered, he furrowed his eyebrows in question "About my bag" he gave her a stern look, he too remembered what happened last night, it was kinda hard to forget, he nodded at her and looked away, it wasn't exactly what he was expecting actually.

"Im sure there are other ways to settle that" he said in a dark voice, he didn't meet her gaze as she gave him a look of disgust; so she was right indeed, he wasn't exactly walking away with just a 'thank you'.

"Oh no" she mumbled to herself, she was decided at that moment to slap him but controlled herself. "We'll keep it at that" she matched her dark voice that it felt like a threat, she saw his jaw make a particular move when he chewed on his gum and his eyes took a serious look giving her a once over.

"Such a virgin" he mumbled to himself but of course it was intended for her to hear.

The cashier returned at that moment mumbling an apology as she gave him his count, Sakura glared at him when he turned to her for the last time while taking his bags and leaving.

She let out the breath she was holding and put her things in the register not hiding her sore mood to the observant.

Thinking she had enough of him for a day was futile when she walked out of the store, there he was leaning in the wall most likely waiting for her, she turned to the left to walk home when he shout out to her from behind.

"I was just messing with you princess" he shout out with no intention to get into a brawl with her right now, they've had enough for a day he'd say. But it was when she kept walking paying him no attention that he had it. "Get over yourself" he snapped coldly catching up to her and bumping her purposely hard on her side almost making her trip.

She panted heavily watching him walk away from her, what the hell was up with this dude? Was he bipolar or something?

And why did she have to follow his game anyway? 'then we'd have two bowls!' How stupid had she been!

She hadn't seen him after that for awhile, she had been busy studying, she had a scholarship to keep and she couldn't afford to fail even one of her classes, it didn't make it any easier all her money went away on new books and busses, cabs at a times when she missed those, giving dance classes at the gym had also taken much part of her time, especially since the kids begged her to make a recital for Christmas this year, a classic: 'The Nutcracker' and quite honestly she didn't know if she had the heart to say 'No', the girls were all excited about it while some of them fell silent behind, one thing that she wouldn't learn till much later when Kenji suddenly dropped out of classes.

Also her date with Sai was on its way so she had taken Ten-Ten's many days of shops to get ready, she already felt like if it were Friday, her stomach was in nuts and she found it hard to focus on anything she was doing lately.

Yes, she had been distracted and she loved every single bit of it.

It was when Kenji dropped out of dance classes that she snapped out of it, okay so she hadn't been paying attention to her students like she normally did, and yeah it had been awhile since the last time the small boy and her had made a duet throwing in some hip-hop, she had been too busy and had little time to spend on others, but it didn't mean she cared for him any less.

Its just she had been busy. Yeah…that was it.

So she decided to take matters into her own hands, she didn't want this little boy to drop out just like that, he had been her friend before any of the regular girls had come in to take classes with her, hell he'd been with her spreading posters when she wanted to start her own classes taking a small space on the gym first, painting the walls and spreading the word around, she couldn't afford to lose him, she wouldn't. She went to his house, to the square when she finally found him in the mini-soccer court, sitting on the bleachers listening to his mp3.

She had to round the court to get inside because it was rounded by a cyclone fence, he was so caught up on what he was doing that he didn't saw her nearing him, but only felt the tug on his hair when she pulled his beanie out, she was giving him a stern look that resembled one of his mother.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Im sorry Sakura-san, im just not feeling like dancing anymore" he sighed trying to go back and mess with his mp3 player.

"Why do I have to find out by somebody else's mouth you're dropping out? You can't drop out! What is going on?" she asked.

But the boy just looked down not giving her an answer.

"Don't sweat it kiddo just because you cant stand on your tip toes" a voice snapped, Sakura turned around to find a really sweaty –_soccer to blame,-_ shirtless/Sasuke giving her a menacing glare, she gave him a dumbfounded look, trying so hard not to flush at the new founded situation they were in. Especially with him looking…like that.

'_So he did wear a nipple ring'_ Sakura couldn't really help the thought to escape her mind, snapping out of it she turned again to Kenji just wondering why Sasuke was getting in the middle of this. One thing she did know is that she didn't like Sasuke around Kenji, she didn't like it at all.

She had asked Kenji if he had drop out because for some reason _this_ guy had a hold on him –knowing Sasuke she wouldn't put it past him- that's when things really turned ugly. It was Kiba who stepped between them two to prevent World War 3 to explode between them, 'just in case' Kiba thought, it really couldn't hurt could it?

But Sasuke wasn't moving from his spot, he remained at a safe distance; hands on his hips and a menacing look on his face, he actually looked more dangerous than if he tried to hit her or something, he kept his stance firm shouting profanities which Sakura didn't mind to listen, she decided to walk away instead. She'd have her talk with Kenji next time she got the chance, right now she didn't feel like crossing Sasuke, she had other things in mind for example: her date with Sai, a fact that both; excited her and frightened her. It hadn't been particularly easy that he had to constantly remind her of it at Uni all the time, she guessed he was a little paranoid she would change her mind when she woke up next morning.

But the day had finally arrived, it was all settled: they would meet at an Italian restaurant –which wasn't an easy arrangement considering all the arguments Sai put up because he could perfectly fine pick her up from her home, but Sakura being Sakura insisted- and then they'd leave for Chidori and meet with Ten-Ten and the rest of the guys, Lee was coming, Lee who had a big time crush on Sakura but she just liked him as a friend, he insisted that he would go tho, Ten-Ten was bringing her new boy toy and Chouji and Temari would be there too.

Afterwards Sakura would go home with Ten-Ten not risking to go home by herself let alone let anyone drive her.

She had done her fair amount of shopping with Ten-Ten and she was rather happy if she must say, it was a cute black strapless the one she got for her date she'll wear it with a jeans jacket on top, just like her style, she had refused to put on high heels though no matter how many times Ten-Ten insisted, instead she'll go with her ballerinas, comfortable and safe. Just right for her. She couldn't afford to make a fool out of herself in front of Sai.

But first she had to get to the gym for her regular dance sessions so when Sakura finished cleaning her room she took her sports bag and headed straight for the gym hoping if she got a little earlier for class today Kenji would be there for she knew he had always liked rehearsing before a class now that he had dropped out of classes maybe he's still hanging around the gym every now and then? She could only hope for it.

After locking the door of her flat she pressed the button of the elevator and waited a few seconds before hearing the usual 'ring' of the doors opening, she smiled at an elderly couple that lived on the 8th floor mumbling a polite 'Hi' which they returned with a kind smile when she got in only to wait for a few seconds till the elevator went up to their floor, she tried not to let her mood get ruined when the doors opened and a certain gang was waiting for the elevator, one particular gaze turned to her when the doors opened and he widened his eyes in amusement: _a great turn of events this was_. He thought.

She was unable to respond to Mr and Mrs. Gakusha goodbyes when they walked out of the elevator her gaze was fixed in a particular raven haired boy who smiled in recognition, advancing on her like a lion would to its prey, the rest of the guys soon followed but all turned around once the doors were closed except for Sasuke who had find more enjoyable to watch Sakura squirm under his gaze pressed up in a corner of the elevator, there was not enough room for her to breathe right now.

They were standing so close if she lifted her head her nose would probably graze his chin, or something of him. He was so damn tall and looking imposing at that moment with that stupid smirk on him that she wanted to die right then.

"Do you mind?" she mumbled instead, the rest of them not really paying attention to them at all.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her but her eyes wouldn't reach his, she was uncomfortable as it was.

It was weird how the only thing he had to do for her to blush so easily like she was, was just stand there a couple of inches away from her and sternly look at her like that with a smirk on place and hands on his pockets, it didn't make any sense.

She had enough!

Sakura put a hand in front of her to get her some space, pushing him a little as she did, her hand making contact with his chest when she felt…

His nipple ring came to mind, how sweaty his chest had been that day at the court and…she took her hand back finally snapping her face up to glare at him, he seemed a little amused with her and this intrigued her but she had no time to figure it out, the ring of the doors shook her out of it and at that moment she just wanted to get the hell out of there but he didn't seem to wanna go anywhere she tried to make way anyways which undoubtedly brought some serious brushing going on and she could have sworn somebody had squeezed her ass when she pushed in between the bodies to get out of there, she huffed in frustration and turned around looking furious that's when they decided to step out of the elevators and move on, but Sasuke came at last and gave her pleasant smirk.

"You touched me first" without thinking she hit him with her bag but really didn't cause damage since it took all her strength to lift it seeing how heavy it was and by the time it could have even brushed him he was already walking away, she stayed behind a couple of minutes to gather herself, breathing in and out ignoring the looks people gave her on the lobby.

* * *

"There was some massive touching in there" Suigetsu laughed shaking his head at Sasuke who only smirked in return when they were heading towards their bikes, giving Naruto a look, but he looked nonchalant…or at least tried enough to look like that. Sasuke laughed under his breath knowing perfectly he was getting to his friend and he was enjoying every minute of it.

Besides all the dealing, fighting, and business they had in their hands there were always the little troubles that came on them as a family, because they were a family and when one member of the family was in trouble there was no doubt they were there, it would have been a lot easier if trouble came because of money problems, or because they needed to beat the living shit out of someone for the sake of their family members to be happy, but when it was your own addiction that was killing you…well that shit was hard to pull out.

Gaara's arms didn't look right, his veins were swollen from all the injections he put himself through, they looked purple and an ugly shade of black, his face was pale and his eyes were red more than the usual. Shikamaru was the first one to shake his head at him in frustration.

"That shit is going to kill you man" Sasuke mumbled scratching the back of his neck looking truthfully concerned over his friend.

His really stupid way past over the limit friend.

"We gotta take him to a hospital" Neji exclaimed.

"Yeah like if that wont raise any questions" Sasuke answered. "The cops would be onto him before they have enough time to cut off his arm" Gaara groaned in pain, both from hearing Sasuke and for the awful predicament he was on.

"We have to DO something!" Naruto exclaimed, knowing full well the public hospital was not an option.

"Lets just take him to Kabuto before it _really_ turns ugly"

"Kabuto is a lame vet! He's hardly a better option-"

Sasuke cut Neji off before he could say anything more, this is what they did, every single time they got a wound shot they went to Kabuto, he's not really a doctor, he's more of a 'wanna/be/doctor' but he got the job done. Living this _life style _cut you off of some luxuries.

And _this_ was one of those.

* * *

"And one, and two…and three and four and five…and one…" Sakura clapped her hands to keep the rhythm when the sound of the door caught her attention.

There he was.

"Okay girls from the top" many of them groaned while she re-started the song and made her way to the blue-eyed boy.

"Hey!"

He looked up at her and gave her a nod with an uninterested smile.

"You're kinda late, the class started…-"

"Actually im just hanging around the gym Sakura-san, gonna play some basketball" he shrugged his shoulders as she gave him an incredulous look.

"What's going on Kenji? You know you can talk to me…" she made a brief pause but his attention was elsewhere it took her a time to figure out he was avoiding her on purpose, he was ignoring her. She didn't want to push it because she knew that was no way to gain his trust so she opted for an easier approach "Want to stay after class? I want to see in what you're working on, I don't believe you've stopped dancing…"

"Maybe some other time" she pulled back a little surprised when he pulled out his mp3 player and went for the door on the right, the adjoined room that lead to the basketball court.

Sakura sighed and went back to her class, but her concentration was elsewhere. She was worried about Kenji and a little sad he had pulled away from her like that. She didn't want to push him or pressure him to come back but it was the cold shoulder that was killing her.

She didn't mean to stay after class but decided she needed to take her mind off things, she stayed and practiced with the few songs she had on her CD. It had been a long time since she did this she had forgotten how good it felt to move freely like this with no pressure, no audience, no thoughts in mind other than beat of the music.

She cursed when she saw the time, she didn't mean to get carried away like that, she hadn't realized the gym was almost emptied. Taking her sports bag she ran to the showers, she had to get ready for her date and she didn't mean to start off the night with a frigging cold as ice shower, so instead opted for the gym's one.

If she hadn't been so excited over her date with Sai or so concerned over Kenji dropping out, she would have been smarter to know not to take a shower on the gym tonight cause tonight was Friday, gym closed earlier on Fridays.

* * *

"He's gonna be fine! He just needs to go easy on it" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, of course asking Gaara to stop using drugs was like asking one of them to do it, they knew better.

But he didn't need to abuse it.

"At least Suigetsu is keeping an eye on him now" Neji shrugged putting his helmet on.

Naruto laughed at that.

"Lets see how keeps an eye on who"

True that but something was something.

"Alright im off" Neji exclaimed.

"Im coming with you" Shikamaru followed getting on Neji's bike. "See you whores later"

"Where are you going!" Naruto snapped "Oh c'mon! lets go for some ramen!" But they were gone.

"Such pussies!" he mumbled to himself.

Sasuke started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going teme? I thought we were going for some ramen!"

"Go away dobe"

"Oh c'mon don't be such a dickhead..-"

"See you later" he waved him off with one hand up and the other on his pocket. That's when he heard it, the noise, the calling or more like yelling that came from the gym's door. He furrowed his eyebrows, who was dumb enough to get shut in on the gym?

He rolled his eyes and kept walking. But then froze on his tracks letting out a groan of frustration, his curiosity had gotten the best of him again.

And from the sound of it, it looked like it was a damsel in distress.

Getting inside the gym was pretty easy if you consider the experience you got when you were eleven and you weren't caught up on drugs, drinking or sex yet that the only way to vent out was to play basketball in the middle of the night to avoid going back to a hell of a home with no one in it but a drunken father and a lousy brother who got juvie at 15.

He was not going to lie, he laughed when he got inside the gym and saw Haruno Sakura locked inside the hallway that went straight to the showers, she groaned when she saw her 'hero' through the glass window. He shook his head while laughing.

"That is enough" she considered.

"I don't think it is"

"C'mon, get me out of here!"

"Now why would I do that?"

She gave him an incredulous look.

"If you think for a second that im gonna crawl on my knees and beg..-" he cut her off rudely.

"Oh please! That would be the last thing I'd have in mind when you get on your knees" the intensity of his gaze could of killed her, there he went again with that menacing tone of his, that tone that seemed to always put a final promise on his every word.

"Go away!" she turned around leaning against the window. No way was she gonna start begging for Uchiha Sasuke to rescue her, she rather miss her date with Sai before. .

"Wait!" she snapped when he started to walk away, this surprised him a little so the little one did want to get out after all didn't she?. "You're not really going to leave me here like this are you?"

She looked so cute, like a lost puppy.

"Well im tired of doing you favors to be honest, only to get what? Your bitchy attitude and an ass grab? That's it?"

She gave the meanest glare she could muster.

"No, if im doing this I want something in exchange"

"Asshole!" she snapped rolling her eyes in frustration, avoiding his gaze.

"Its yours im interested in" that made her snap her head towards him only to be met with his infamous smirk.

"Since when are you this interested!" he laughed at last.

"Don't flatter yourself princess…-" she cut him off before he could make any more suggestions.

"A bullet in the back of my head sounds more tempting" she didn't let him finish.

"It would be the best thing that would ever happen to you" his tone lost that light teasing he was using with her at first.

"Look…" she tried to reason with her before she lost him to the dark side of his she knew he had. "Im asking nicely…"

"Oh now you can come out of your high horse to ask for my help? That stick up your ass isn't as big to get you out is it?"

"Oh for God sakes!" she threw her hands in frustration "What do you want!"

It amazed how she was so proud she rather stay locked up here all night than beg him to get her out, if he had to be honest the only thing he wanted was to hear her beg at least once.

But now that she finally asked, she made things interesting.

"And I AM NOT going to blow you" she rolled her eyes at him.

"There will be lots of time for that cupcake…" he said nonchalantly ignoring the daggers she threw through her eyes. "But im kinda more interested in seeing how good you are with your tongue right now" she fixed him with her eyes.

"I said im not…"

"No blow jobs love we'll save that for another time…"

"Fuck yourself" she cut him off.

"But how about a kiss? from you?" he ignored her _rude_ remark.

This was just not happening to her, this could NOT be happening to her. She rolled her eyes at him, was he just trying to piss her off? Why would he ever want to kiss her? She was plain old Sakura! This was the kind of guy that could have any kind of supermodel with a snap of his fingers, why the sudden interest in her of all people?

She got her answer, she knew he only was doing this to her because she hated his guts, to mess with her head that's why. To stump what was left of her dignity.

"…with tongue! No way am I going back to the seventh grade!" he was still talking when she checked the time on her sports watch, she sighed, she was already late.

"Forget it!" she snapped coldly, this surprised him she was not starring at him instead she leaned against the window looking…well defeated.

He knew better than to feel sorry for her.

"Well I guess you don't want to get out of here that much uh?" he smirked while walking away, hands on pockets. It was expected, he knew she was way too proud.

And he wasn't really going to help her, why would he? He hated her guts.

And she was crazy if she thought he was going to stand for all her classic royal bullshit.

"Wait!" it was more of a pain sound than anything else, he turned around with an amused grin on his face, she thought she was going to cry of impotence, and he soon noticed.

"Oh c'mon Sakura-chan im a great kisser, lucky for I aint greedy" his voice sounded so husky in that moment that she had to look up at him, and she thought she saw a glint coming from his eyes.

"Get me out of here."

At last he opened the door that locked her from the inside, smirk in place and eyes fixing her and only her.

She took her bag and stood in front of him, finally looking up at him without saying anything. She will be damned before she made the first move.

He grew very amused by her, so he decided he wanted to prolong her wait, for her knew damn well it was killing her.

"I'll walk you home" he exclaimed all of the sudden nodding towards the door, gesturing for her to get a move on.

She rolled her eyes but soon followed his instructions walking ahead of him.

It was not particularly easy to stand for this guy on a regular basis but now it was just getting ridiculous!

It was ridiculous how awkward the walk to her building became, or how annoying he was being, how the wait made her _this_…anxious. It was ridiculous how deep she realized his black eyes were when he spoon her around all of the sudden taking her by the hand, making her bump against his hard body, how serious his look had gotten or how _great _it felt to have his mouth on her collarbone, there was no electricity because how in hell would that happen? But what she felt was better than electricity, it was the warmth of his round pink lips on a cold white collarbone like hers, sucking and laying butterflies kisses everywhere, it was the excitement of having the best looking guy in town all over you…-

No no no no!.

She reacted before she could think, it was basic instinct after all, she put her hand in between them trying to push him away by his chest, only to have him pull her closer by her waist, not taking his mouth off her, the same mouth that covered inch by inch her neck right now moving upwards and up…-

She took a deep breath when his other hand took her by the neck keeping her steady, her hand was still on his chest but it lay frozen.

This foreplay was not part of the deal she realized, but how was she supposed to get the words out without stuttering?

His mouth moved upwards to her jaw trailing up towards her cheek longing in there for a second before nearing the corner of her mouth, only to pull back when she was expecting his full lips smashing against her own, when he pulled back her eyes were closed and her lips were out, waiting for his to meet her halfway, he wanted to laugh.

"Lets save it for another time, shall we?"

She opened her eyes and realized she was being yet again humiliated by this jerk. She had an incredulous look on her face which then turned to anger.

"Oh no! You can't do that..-"

"Why were you poking out your mouth like a fish anyways?" he laughed.

She let out a screech of desperation when she tried to slap him only for her hand to be stopped in mid-air by Sasuke who took her wrist and kept it close to his chest.

"You're not getting a second chance-"

He cut her off.

"Oh no! We made a deal princess and I decide when to collect!" he pushed her hand away making her stumble a few steps back.

"You prick!"

"Good night doll" he smirked while waiting for her to get inside.

Well don't say he wasn't a gentleman.

She huffed with anger, giving him the meanest glare she could come up with but when she saw he wasn't backing out she turned around and slammed the gate behind her.

Sasuke smirked and turned around going home, did he wanted to stop? Was it easy? Why he did it?

He wanted more than anything to taste her mouth, to prove to her she wouldn't find a better option after having his mouth on her, he wanted to punish her in this kiss, wanted to drown her on the kiss for being such a spoiled brat that infuriated him most of the time, wanted to show her how it felt like to be kissed. Really kissed.

And it had been such a pain in the ass to walk away like that, her skin was so soft and so innocent he wanted to devour her.

But he then figured his success would taste so much sweeter if Naruto watched, he could kill two birds with one stone. So he'll collect alright, he will, but only at the right time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** From Different Worlds.

**Summary:** "What? You're too good for us cupcake?" he made a quick move to the left when she tried to dodge him, failing once again in getting away. She never got away, not from them, not from him. How much more bullying can one particular girl get from one particular guy?

**Author's NOTE**: ahmmm…helloo? Lol I know time's passed since the last updated and this update its sooo rough but I didn't want to revise anymore cause I have things to do guys and cant really manage a story right now, but hey here's me…trying…and doing it? Like I've said before, I aint gonna give up on this story cause I have too many ideas swirling in my head…that they wont just go away, so im keeping it, but I cant update as much as I wanted to. I know I haven't even gotten to the real plot, but hey…I need the build-up first. So this chapter's going to be a filler- maybe the next chap will have some more S&S build-up and then the real story of the summary begins, the angst/drama/real romance, etc. It's a long way tho. Hope I can manage!

I love your reviews so much, and I appreciate every single one of them, I truly do! So thanks for that and I hope you're still there and still will give this a chance? Thank you! From now own ill try and make chapters bigger too!

Again ANY questions are welcomed.

**CHAPTER ****5**

**gently –almost too gently for being Sasuke- **

She couldn't help but to sit down and breathe when she got to her home _safely_, she had been shaking nonstop since he put his mouth on her, her knees warned her to sit down before she fall flat out her ass on the floor. This was _not _good.

He was toying with her, playing his mind games and she _didn't _like it one bit. In fact she pretty much hated it.

He was messing with her, trying to make her play his game so he could humiliate her in the morning.

No more. She gathered her wits and made a run for the shower, she was not gonna let the mighty Uchiha mind-fuck her this time…-_mind_ or body- so he could forget about whatever game he was playing, she was not gonna follow. She had a date with Sai and she was gonna have fun.

Soon enough her thoughts drifted to the other raven haired boy that was keeping her busy lately, forgetting all about Sasuke was easy cause she pretty much hated his guts.

When she got out of the shower she made sure to text Sai and let him know she was running a little late, but that she would be there. She avoided on calling him because she didn't want to get in a discussion with him insisting he picked her up.

She put on her black lingerie, it was not every time she would have put a thong to go out, but she wanted to look good….not that she was planning in taking Sai anywhere near her bed…but she will be damned before letting any panties lines show on her butt tonight.

Her black mid-thigh strapless dress fit her perfectly in all the right places, she felt to exposed and out there so no matter what Ten-Ten warned her about she was still going to wear her jeans jacket, and she would be damned if she was going to wear those heels, ballerina flats it was.

She put on light make up on her face, looked at her hair and sighed, seriously…how could she ever try and do something with it when it was pink? No matter what she did, the pink was not going anywhere, she gave up on it a long time ago, so she didn't even bother anymore.

It fell down to her waist, wild as per usual.

She called a cab and was out the door with her keys and purse in hand, thank God she didn't bump with anyone in the elevators, or on the lobby or even outside, she wasn't one to love the attention this neighborhood had on people, not that she cared…but she didn't exactly like people minding her business.

The usual 'where she went', or 'what she did', or 'what she wore' or…'did you see how much of a slut she looked?' 'Just like her mother!' comments were never one to be missed, but if you weren't seen chances of this happening were slim.

Little did she know that soon enough she wouldn't have to be stressed about the old hags comments when she went out, but more stressed about if a particular someone paid attention to her, watching, assessing everything she did or whom she talked to or where she went, that was much more of a problem.

* * *

"What is this?" Naruto mumbled to himself when he was snooping around Sasuke's new purchase, but the Uchiha will be damned if he was going to share any, from his spot on the couch he threw a magazine to the blond, who grunted in return putting away the little blue pill he was about to swallow.

"Selfish teme!"

"Hn" he didn't mind to answer to that, keeping his gaze fixed on the TV screen.

"When is Neji getting here anyway?" Naruto asked bored out of his mind, patience was not one the boy knew. He had been pacing around his friend's flat for much part of an hour now, with nothing to smoke, eat, or do. Countless times he opened the fridge only to close it back.

"C'mon teme, give me some of those" he tried.

"Get your own!" Sasuke snapped without turning to look at him, knowing full well Naruto wasn't going to try anything once he said 'no'.

"I'll pay up, c'mon!"

"With what? You have nothing on you dobe"

"Well when I do I will-"

"No no no" it was not the first time he had heard that.

"You suck" Naruto rolled his eyes. When the door suddenly opened making both boys turn their heads to find Neji with Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Kiba trailing behind.

"So im guessing Gaara's gonna sit this one out?" Sasuke was the one to ask gaining a nod from Neji with an intense look, clearly the red-head boy was not doing good.

"Where to then?" Naruto clapped his hands in excitement.

* * *

So her date wasn't exactly what she expected, it was awkward, forced and very very boring. This is when a little thought came into her mind and wouldn't just go away, the thought that maybe Sai and her could only be friends, it was playing really low, almost like a whisper but it was there alright. Every time he tried to make small talk she could feel that thought growing louder. Yes she enjoyed his company, it was the flirting she could do without.

"Where do you live anyways?" she hesitated before answering, and he didn't miss the way she looked down avoiding her gaze while she did.

"Konoha" the place didn't sound familiar to Sai, but he didn't push on the subject cause she was totally uncomfortable with it.

"Doesnt matter I wasn't planning on taking you back to your place anyways" he made a joke, hoping to make her smile, which did help making her roll her eyes at him.

"Jerk" she mumbled meant for him to hear.

He laughed. And just like that the table was quiet again, she hoped that things would get better once they headed to Chidori, the club was loud and filled with thousands of people around them, maybe with friends around the mood wouldn't be so tense. Maybe then she could relax and stop over thinking everything single thing.

* * *

Sasuke's hand trailed down her miniskirt pushing it up while his hands grabbed her buttocks, not caring for modesty, the girl arms wrapped around his neck while backing him up against the brick wall of the alley, she giggled against his mouth when his hands moved to her bottom, squeezing tight while pulling her even closer to his groin, so she could feel his groin starting to swell up.

"Where have you been?" Runa whispered hotly against his mouth. His response was nearly a full grasp of her short hair, pulling her head closer to shut her up with his tongue on her mouth, the girl moaned in pleasure.

The rest of the guys didn't care for the show and entered the pub, they were used to the attention the little manwhore of a friend got.

"Brought your knickers with you?" he broke away at last when she licked his bottom lip teasingly wanting more of his mouth on her.

"You know I don't" she whispered huskily excited for what was about to come.

He smirked at her, and looked down at her cleavage, too bad. She had been a great laid. He remembered those tits around his cock.

"Too bad I don't cross swords" he laughed giving her a sideway look while pulling out of her grasp. She looked at him like he had grown a third head, seriously like she didn't knew what much of an asshole he really was. She was dumbfounded at first, but then remembered how Kiba's hands worked on her nub while he had been inside her from behind.

"You're such a prick, you know that!" she snapped while he gave her a look of his back, at last he blew her a kiss and got inside.

"I aint working for nobody, just give my share!" it was Naruto to snap while trying to get his part of the bargain from the tattooed man. He had been trying to get high since noon, it was about time he got something inside of system.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows when he heard this outside of the backstore.

"What are you blabbering about?" he asked, not wasting any time.

Neji looked pensive, and this kinda scared Naruto.

"Sasuke glad to see you up and running" Miko grinned, but only a few teeth were shown "Interested in a job?"

Sasuke responded to him with a simple look that said to get on with it.

.

.

.

"It's a lot of money" Kiba broke the uncomfortable silence whistling as they go.

"I aint working for nobody" Naruto said for the last time, stretching his arms in the air and pulling them behind his head while they walked to Neji's car, feeling the effect's of the drug seeping into him. Finally.

"Pussy" Suigetsu grinned gaining a chase from Naruto.

If one knew Naruto well, would know that Naruto was not scared of anything and pretty much would do all he needed to for his friends. And only for them. They were his only family after all, but like Sasuke Naruto didn't like to be pushed around by anyone, no matter how many zeros the pay had. _He_ was a lone wolf.

They all were. They worked alone and for each other.

They didn't like anyone on their business.

"Should be pretty easy too, the fool's always roaming around downtown" Neji shrugged his shoulders.

"Ahh…too troublesome" Shikamaru responded hands on his pocket watching Sasuke's back, who wouldn't turn or say anything.

Miko had said to keep him away only till the reward was given. It was pretty easy, kidnap a kid tie him up and send him to a cabin in the middle of the forest, stay with him for awhile, give him a good scare would do these rich kids good from time to time. Wait till they collect and then hand it over. Piece of cake.

He still didn't like to be tied down by anybody, or give Miko or whoever he was working for any ideas that they were their lap dogs.

He was sure of one thing…those zeros were going to dance all night long in his head.

They got inside the car without saying another word, nobody needed to they knew where it was at: Chidori.

* * *

"Hiiiiii" Ten-Ten shrieked towards her wrapping her in a big hug, while Sai walked past them towards Lee to shake his hand. A big smile was on his face while Lee rolled his eyes at him.

"Details, I want those!" Ten-Ten hissed on her ear so she could hear her over the loud music. Sakura smiled at her and rolled her eyes.

"You're not gonna like it" Sakura promised. Ten-Ten's smile dropped from her face.

"What? Ohh man!" she mouthed at her 'really?' Sakura kinda nodded.

She pulled her friend closer by the back of her head and said on her her.

"It was alright" no shooting stars or fireworks alright.

That thought was still a whisper, maybe by the end of the night it would just go away. Maybe she could do this after all. Give him a try.

Who could say? The night was still young.

And full of _surprises._

Everybody roared when 'Club cant handle me right now' started to play, Sakura smiled wide as Ten-Ten pulled her to the crowd, Sai and Lee closely following behind.

It didn't take long for Sai to be captivated with her, she moved exactly to the bit of the music like if she knew it by heart, she was graceful and knew exactly what do with her feet, for sure. He grinned at her and she smiled back awkwardly, she got carried away by the music, happened every time.

"You want something to drink?" Sai asked, leaning down to her.

She looked up and smiled while nodding, she stopped him before he could turn away, he gave her a look and leaned down: "Im going to the bathroom, I'll be back"

"Oh wait…" he looked up looking for Ten-Ten, see if she'd go with her –she figured- always the gentlemen.

"Don't worry about it, I wont take long" she yelled over the music, giving him a reassuring look. He nodded and turned around to the opposite direction.

* * *

He almost choked on his drink when he saw it, abruptly he got up from the leather sofa in which he was leaning on, making the girl draped all over him to stumble back on her seat, he took a few steps towards the railing and watched pink hair making its way to the restrooms.

It couldn't be.

It had to be a trick of the lights.

Or somebody else.

Yeah…that seems likely, he said to himself.

It was Suigetsu who nudged him in curiosity, wanting to know what was on his mind. Sasuke's eyes never strode away from his target tho, he didn't want to miss any beat. Scared if he turned his gaze it would go away and miss his chance.

So he settled for a nod, which Suigetsu's eyes soon followed, nothing got his attention though but when he turned around Sasuke was not by his side anymore, he let go of the girl he was holding in his grasp and soon followed his friend just in case things turned ugly.

It was hard to keep pace with Sasuke, he was pushing everybody aside, making room by pushing people from left to right, for those who caught the anxious eyes of the raven haired man: one look was enough to make them step back. Hunger was written all over his face like if he were out to kill and he had already found his prey.

Who was just at that moment coming out of the bathroom pretty much clueless.

He leaned away from the bar where he was waiting for her to make his presence known, coming up from behind her and making sure every inch of his body was pressed against her.

.

.

.

Sakura twirled so fast on her heel when she felt a big muscular body pressed against her from behind, with all the intentions to snap at the jerk off who would dare to try and feel her up from behind only to be met with an innocent almost playful smile from no one else but the Uchiha himself.

She was getting tired of that same twirl of lips.

Without wanting to she gulped, all the fierceness and bravery she experienced a minute ago drenched from her body all the sudden.

"Hello cupcake" he greeted, even if his smile seemed playful she knew better. He had her just where he wanted, out of her cage…in his territory, and he was making sure she knew that.

She didn't answer, but she locked gazes with him…no matter if she looked like a lost kitten, she wouldn't stray her eyes away from him and give him the advantage they both knew he had.

"You look like a lost kitten" an eyebrow lifted, suddenly much aware of the way she was dressed, tight black dress that painted every curve of her body, giving her ass the perfect roundness but not showing enough cleavage for his sake but enough to want his imagination to work on her, he bit his lower lip not even once bothering to conceal he was checking her out and liking what he saw.

His hand grasped his other wrist behind him, even like that it felt like his body took the whole room, in his stance he looked firm and calm but she could imagine the twirl of danger that was really inside that body.

"Leave me alone" she breathed out, just when Suigetsu made his presence known beside Sasuke, his eyebrows shot up in amusement, shamelessly giving Sakura a once over and a nod at her when he was done, looking pleased with what she was wearing.

"Everything alright here?" Suigetsu asked, but they both knew it was meant for Sasuke not her.

"Yeah, we're okay" Sasuke said, his eyes never leaving hers. It was all it took for Suigetsu to get the hint he wanted to be alone with her, so with that he scurried off.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"That's none of your business…"

_Shit! _

It was just then the situation fully registered into her brain, Sasuke was here, her friends were here, two different worlds clashing, now he would know part of her world, he would know she was not a loner freak like they all thought she was, he would know just how far to push her, and he'd definitely would be intrigued to know who this people were and if they knew where she came from.

She didn't want Sasuke anywhere near her friends, because they didn't know the sadistic kind of people that were her neighbors.

The look he gave her promised payback. She tried to turn away but he took a step in the direction she was taking making her almost crash against him, so at the last minute she took a step back without looking at him.

He laughed darkly while he intensely watched his finger very softly almost like a brush but gentle trace their way from her collarbone, to her cleavage where her jeans jacket didn't cover her, her ribs going slowly down to her hips, all the way down the hem of her dress where she finally pulled his hand off before he got frisky and tried to leave his hand there between her thighs.

"Get off" she said while pushing his hand away, finally he took his eyes away from her body to give her a menacing look and only pulled her closer by her small waist when she tried to scurry away, making sure her petite frame was pushed hard against his body not leaving any empty space between them. Now both of his hands came to play, both of them hiding under her jeans jacket at the curve of her smaller back.

"Who did you dress up for if not for me uh?" he snapped viciously down at her.

She threw her head backwards to at least try and gain some distance from him, the little distance her hands pushing against his chest couldn't manage.

"Get off" she said irritated giving him a look which he responded to by grinning.

Finally he let her go, figuring irritating her right now would get him nowhere with her, no…it wasn't in his plans tonight, baby steps.

"C'mon, I'll by you a drink"

"Its still gonna be you and your hand tonight" she gave him a fake smile, he laughed remembering the lyrics of the song.

"Everything's Pink with you isn't it?"

She was impressed, she'd give him that.

"You know Pink" she gave him a weird look "How gay are you?"

He laughed shaking his head, where did she get all this sassiness all the sudden?

"Nobody's going to believe that" he gave her a smirk while she tried not to fidget under his stare, he wasn't exactly known for the gay type, on the contrary, he was the heartthrob and manwhore of the place, of all the places, she didn't plan to be another mark on his record, let alone let _him _be a mark on _her_ record.

Not that it was as crowded as his, but she knew where to stick her nose.

"C'mon, join me" he tried again making a move to take her by the arm, but she took two steps back.

"Look…just give it a rest okay?" she put her hand up to stop him, he furrowed his eyebrows at her in confusion "This…" she pointed out between them "whatever it is you're trying to do here….just stop."

His gaze fixed on hers, all playfulness gone replaced with an intense fixation, arms wrapped against his chest as he watched her walk away.

Like if she could outrun him. She was in his territory, she looked like a fragile lost little lamb, what did she expect him to do? Crawl back on a hole and let her get away? Not a chance in hell.

* * *

Sakura was nervous, she didn't know what game Sasuke was playing, she only knew she didn't want to get caught in it, in the meantime she was staying away from him and hoping he'd do the same.

She hoped she had lost him after their little encounter, she made sure to take a turn every now and then to make sure she lost him, or to at least sidetrack him she knew he'd come to find her in every place of the club if he had to, but she could only hope he got bored of her and went to find some other girl to mess with, she'd be happy with at least getting him the hell away from her friends.

That was unlikely.

She had been dancing with Ten-Ten and Sai when she felt a gaze on her, in every spin she did she caught somebody staring at her from the bar, from her peripheral vision she noticed it was directed at her, she came face to face with him when she was done spinning like crazy with Ten-Ten, her laugher suddenly decreased into a grimace when she caught his smirk and his glass raised towards her in salute.

His friend was poised beside him on the bar watching her and her surroundings, _scheming_.

"Sakura you okay?" Sai was the one to ask, bending over to whisper on her ear, his hand gently poised on her waist.

She looked up at him with a smile reassuring him everything was fine.

* * *

"Wanna do something about that?" Suigetsu asked when he saw a particular dark haired boy make a move to the pinkette. He had been dancing close to her the whole song, not as close as some people…what with all the grinding going on in here, good enough to have kids, but he was particularly close telling he was more than a friend, more like a date. It was the same question Sasuke was doing to himself, scheming always scheming, thinking on what to do.

What were his opportunities and how everything should unfold, thinking what could go wrong, and what would be his downfall, planning how to stalk and then attack.

He looked over at the stage and on both exits, two huge built bouncers expecting a brawl to bounce into action, then what? He'd be out of the club before he could get to Sakura or even catch her getting down and dirty with her _little_ friend.

That was not in his plans, it wasn't in his plans to catch her with somebody either, or hell…even at a club like this, outgoing and socializing with people, his blood boiled along with his anger deep inside of him, because he didn't know about her little group, or that she did have friends and somebody she walked beside of and not upfront, friends who she didn't look down on, people that were just as snob as she was.

His face lost the smirk, his eyes bored down on her in an intense glare that could break mountains; he took another gulp of his drink trying to cool off.

Think with a cold mind, he couldn't let his anger get the best of him, or let _her _get the best of him for that matter, she wasn't gonna be the first to cross him and get away with it, he'd made sure of that.

So he knew better than start a brawl as much as he wanted to get his hands on that _boy, that_ would have to wait for another time.

Right now he was enjoying watching her hips swing to the beat of the music, how she would light up like a flame when a song she knew by heart would start going and how sexy she looked when she wasn't even trying, he had been thinking about going up there and catch her in his arms, grinning from behind her and let their bodies sink to the music, he would be damned if he'd let her get away before he could have at least one dance, it was all he needed to make her surrender to his body, make her trust him and lay back against him.

It was all he needed before he could claim his kiss.

* * *

"Im gonna sit down for a minute" Sai informed her, she nodded with a smile as she watched him go, making eyes at Ten-Ten not to say anything about it.

The brunette simply laughed at her.

It was getting annoying, he had been informing her of whatever he did like if she were keeping tabs on him like a girlfriend would do, she hadn't gone out on a date in a long time but Sai had to figure out it wasn't working out as they expected it to.

Surprisingly, the best time she had tonight was hanging out with all her friends, together. Temari and Chouji were fooling around trying to dance while on their feet, it proved a real challenge when both of them couldn't stop laughing at each other, Ten-Ten had been drinking heavily with her new boy toy Sakura didn't even knew him. And Lee and Sai were at their table, caught up in a conversation.

"Okay now go right" Temari slurred her words to Chouji when Sakura joined their little dance routine, Chouji was in between them so on every turn the girls stumbled a little on their steps, at least Sakura stumbled Temari crashed on the floor laughing.

_Party all the time_ came on gaining a few shouts in approval from the crowd, Sakura laughed when Temari quickly pulled herself together when she heard the song, ready to grind against Sakura or Chouji didn't matter to her right now.

A turn to her right and she saw Ten-Ten was busy making out with her friend, both her arms wrapped around his neck.

She laughed probably guessing she would dump this guy at the end of the song.

Two arms wrapped against her waist when she was dancing along the lyrics, she became aware and froze immediately, even if the body against her moved along the song urging her to do the same.

He pulled her hair away from her neck and whispered huskily:

"Its just one dance"

She sighed closing her eyes immediately after hearing that hot but at the same time cold voice from behind her.

He had meant to caught up with her sooner, before that boy had left, so he could watch while he had his way with her, but he couldn't help himself after watching her sing along with the song while moving like she had been doing, her body called to him and she had looked…gorgeous, there was no other word, how her face lit up and danced forgetting everybody else in the room.

The little patience he had in him left him at that.

_Hot Octane Light__  
__In The Fast Lane Zoom__  
__And The Joint Don't Pop Till__  
__I Walk In The Room_

She couldn't, she couldn't dance with Sasuke right now or ever, he was bad news and she wanted away from him, she tried to remember that when his voice whispered so hotly against her, she didn't know what came over her, maybe it was his cologne…no he didn't wear any he was raw, a mix of peppermint and…-she wanted to laugh- maybe gasoline. Addictive.

She sighed trying to put his hands away.

"No Sasuke" she tried, cringing internally when her voice quivered. He smirked against her neck, if she wanted away from him she had to do a lot better than that.

"One dance and I'll leave you alone" he wasn't teasing her, he'd do just that unless she didn't want him to…_that is_.

Struggling with him right on the dance floor wouldn't help keeping attention away from him either, but for some reason she didn't care about that right now…maybe it was the drinks she had earlier catching up with her or maybe was the gasoline…but right now she didn't want to pull away, she wanted to dance this song and he was proving to be a really great dancer, rocking at the same beat as her. Made her wonder, she never thought of him like that.

Like a great dancer.

_And The DJ's Rockin My Favorite Tune__  
__And Their Shakin Up The Speaker Like__  
__Boom Boom Boom_

He felt the last of her resolve give away when the speakers blasted the chorus. He wasn't even trying to persuade her anymore, or seduce her, she was rhythmically moving her body to the tune, the way she moved proved to him he had no ounce of control in the dance, he wonder if he had it in anything anymore.

He didn't try to snuggle against her neck or whisper hotly on her, he was actually trying to caught up with her. He pulled her tighter against him and he could of sworn he heard her moan, which would have set him off completely forgetting about his promise and carrying her out on his shoulder right there.

He grinded against her from behind making her aware of what she was doing to him, she grinned which he wasn't able to see. Even if he could he wasn't sure he could smile in satisfaction, he was lost…his gaze was intense, he felt like he was a hundred degrees on fire, he was horny and when he was this hot he only could cool off with some kind of release which he wasn't sure she was up to tonight.

_If We Could Party All Night__  
__And Sleep All Day__  
__And Throw All Of My Problems Away_

His hands held her hips against his own hips, making sure there was little space between them, if he could mold into her skin right now he probably would. Surprisingly she moved a hand around the back of his neck and held him tighter, how could he ever think she was a lost little lamb?

A drug dealer, a gangster, a stalker and maybe a killer would have been the top things Sasuke could do in her list, not once did 'an-amazing-smoking-hot-dancer' came on her mind. He had no trouble holding her steps making sure to follow the rhythm, she never lost her wits when she was dancing cause it was one of the things she knew she was great at, but how come did he manage to make her so uncomfortable on her own territory?

Because once again he reminded her that she was barely having a 15 minutes shot at fame in his lair, it was bound to happen, she would falter and give away that she had no control whatsoever and that's when he would have his chance.

He turned her around with a swift move of his hands on her hips making sure to catch her face as she flushed all the sudden, figures she would do that after pressing on his hard on.

He looked deep into her eyes making sure she knew what she was doing to him, his gaze was intense and filled with so much promise she had to look away, look down on her hands or down the floor somehow but Sasuke liked attention she was well aware of that, gently –almost too gently for him- he cocked her head up to make her look at him with both his hands, his forehead coming down on hers, her lips parted trying to find the air.

His hands played with her hair pushing it to her sides while he kept close contact with her forehead his lips biting in invitation, almost demanding him to move a little bit forward where was his price, it proved tricky to dance without losing their wits and plunge in but they managed.

It was a battle of who would give in first.

_If we could party all night and sleep all day_

_And throw all of my problems away_

_Our lives would be easy_

_(life would be easy)_

She was not about to. When his hot breath crashed against her mouth she knew she will not and repeat: WILL NOT make out with Sasuke in a room full with her friends a few feet away while in a date with Sai, or ANYWHERE with him for that matter.

He knew this when she broke the staring contest they had going on, she was about to take his hands from her head when he pushed her face closer towards his only gaining resistance from her.

"Don't" she warned while trying to pull her head back but it came out more of a plea or a request.

"Shhh" he whispered hotly trying to get her in the mood again but she was far gone, he almost wanted to smack her for being so annoying.

When she pushed her lips back to avoid his he sighed in frustration and figured he'd use his last resort.

"Im collecting now" he whispered huskily against her ear and turned her head around to make sure she looked at him, she was not glaring at him but was rather expecting he'd say something like that.

He smirked lightly when her eyes light up in acknowledgment, his eyes expressed how victorious he felt before his lips crashed down on hers gently –almost too gently for being Sasuke's- and let Naruto and her new boy toy be damned, he was going for it with all he had.

Her first natural instinct was to pull back a little but his hands on her head prevented her to go away for long, he pulled her back in with much more force than he had before, his lust was apparent on him, his lips caught her upper lip and pulled back to invite her to open her mouth for him which she didn't, he couldn't help but feel how soft they were, like it was expected to be.

But a deal was a deal…he bit her bottom lip gaining a gasp to come out of her mouth just in time to slip in his tongue.

She finally relaxed against his kiss and molded to him, figuring she'd get this done and move on from it.

As if she truly believed that.

His tongue licked the tip of hers inviting it to come forward, slowly and softly -as the owner herself- she opened her mouth to him some more grazing her tongue with his, which tried to take control sucking on hers while pulling back, his teeth bit a little of her lower lip in the process. But once he tried to plunge in again she stopped him by grabbing with both of her hands his face, trying to hold him back while breathing heavily.

"C'mon you want this" he pushed, taking her hands away from his face and pushing them against her back to dive into her mouth again, she forgot about how strong he was and how she would always be in disadvantage, to not make a scene she turned her head around so his lips landed on her cheek gaining a groan from him but ultimately only worked to his advantage, to start nibbling hotly at her neck, leaving hot kisses on his trail, his body still moved trying to synchronize hers to him.

"Stop" she managed to let out the breath she was holding to actually say the word, with her arms finally free she pushed him away with little effort but didn't manage to even make him stumble back, instead she turned away only to be spooned around by him and kissed fiercely, her hands trapped against his chest while his hands pulled her head to him, he brushed his thumb against both sides of her face to get her to relax, but she had already surrender to the kiss.

Not needing persuasion in opening her mouth for him he explored every corner of her mouth with his tongue, moaning when she answered back to his touch almost as fiercely. She pulled back when air became an issue.

Her forehead leaned against his when her hot breath crashed against his open mouth.

Her eyes held his for a second before she closed them with a sigh, she couldn't do this. What was going on with her?

He didn't try to stop her when she gently broke away from his grasp and turned around shaking her head, hesitant. She was already in his grasp he could tell. It was just a matter of time.

He bit his lip and smirked, figuring he'll let her think about what just happen and give her a chance to think of her options, truth is he had already made up his mind: he was taking her home tonight.

.

.

.

"What the hell was that!" Ten-Ten shrieked grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the dance floor, Sakura blushed. "Who is that!" she asked looking from behind Sakura to check him out.

"He's hott!"

"He's an ass"

"Ohh he's got one alright"

All the sudden Ten-Ten—or rather someone was bumping hard into her making her half of her drink spill on her.

"Hey…what the—watch out asshole!" she gasped in horror the guy, who turned out to be quite familiar to Sakura what with that brooding image he was always known for.

"Pss…sorry, didn't see you there" he mumbled uninterested, he turned his head around not really paying attention to her, luckily he hadn't noticed Sakura yet, maybe if she prayed all the Gods above to be merciful to her and not let Ten-Ten cause a scene she could keep it that way.

Ten-Ten widened her eyes in horror, never had a guy paid so little attention to her, hell…never had a guy been so rude to her and it wouldn't start now.

Before Sakura could stop it Ten-Ten had emptied the last of her coup in Neji's always immaculate hair, leaving the cup on top like a nice party hat, the guy Neji was talking to – Sakura recognized as Kiba- was already laughing before Neji grimly turned around and turned his present scowl into a very cold and fake smile. Ten-Ten soon responded with a fake smile of her own and next thing she knew she was being lifted up in the air and thrown over his shoulder.

"Get off! Get off!" she snapped hitting him on the back.

Sakura put her hands up to stop him, he turned to her and gave her a warning look.

"Please let her go! She's drunk!" she tried to explain. Neji remained completely unfazed though. Sakura grabbed his arm in a pleading way.

"Please!" she tried to reason with him over Ten-Ten's warnings and threats. She wasn't getting anywhere with him tho, she glanced at Kiba for help maybe someone to reason with him.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and kept laughing.

When things couldn't get any worse Ten-Ten's date showed up.

"What's going on here? Let her go!"

Oh boy, this was going to be fun.

Neji gave the guy a look, with an eyebrow raised he turned to Kiba to look for assurance that the guy had actually the balls to come at him like that.

And for the simple fun of it, Neji picked that moment to squeeze Ten-Ten's ass from right in front of the guy, she shrieked and tried to hit him harder now kicking him too. Ten-Ten's date made a move but Kiba was already in front of him daring him to do something.

The bouncer's made a move and Kiba gave Neji a look. Neji sighed and put Ten-Ten down pushing her a little so she would stop hitting him, he smirked at her and blew her a kiss when Kiba was turning him around and away from the crowd.

Sakura let out the breath he was holding, thinking it could have been worse. By the look Neji gave Ten-Ten she knew it wasn't over.

She thought she saw her blushing afterwards, the confident "all-out-there" girl was blushing. It was the look Neji gave her, that promising look he would see her again that gave her the chills and at the same time excited her.

This was not good.

Ten-ten was the girl used to having it all, she was so used to it that it was getting harder to find things that would excite her this much.

"C'mon shake it off" her date pat her on the shoulder, Ten-Ten almost wanted to roll her eyes at him for being so doll and lame, but she gave him a smile -Sakura knew better than to think it was real- and soon followed him back to the dance floor, Sakura was about to turn to their table when she saw Sai standing there looking at the dance floor for any sign of her.

Keeping watch much? She sighed, that was not a conversation she was looking forward to, so she skipped it and made a beeline for the dance floor.

Soon Ten-Ten had forgotten about her date and started to dance along with Sakura and the rest of her friends, except for Sai and Lee who were still hanging out by the tables, when Sasuke made his next move.

All of the sudden when she swirled around he was in her face trying to get even closer, his face brushing hers while smirking knowing she was already addicted, knowing she couldn't pull back that easily, his smile graced her cheek when he tried to look for her mouth, she sighed but didn't pull away knowing this was a dangerous game she was playing, she looked at him sternly when he moved his head to the side to take a look at her.

She looked serious and he wanted to laugh, she was struggling with herself. Why was she so uptight? Why couldn't she let go for two seconds?

"I cant do this with you"

Her face was nothing but strong and decided, but he knew there was turmoil inside of her on what to do.

"Lets get out of here" he whispered huskily pulling his hands on her hips while giving her a look, the song was over and all the sudden she couldn't find Ten-Ten or anybody else around.

But she was not leaving with Sasuke, that kiss was _her_ paying her debt. Nothing more.

"This isn't going to happen" she pulled back making sure her words sank in, giving him a look saying so.

"C'mon I'll take you home" he pushed taking her hand and nudging her through the crowd.

She could have pulled back but she'd have better look trying to find her way out of a maze than by making her way through this sea of people with no clue of where her friends were.

What was she doing? Was she really running away with Sasuke?

When she was out of the club she pulled her phone out of her purse and texted Ten-Ten and Sai hoping he wouldn't be too mad and praying to the Gods he didn't saw anything of that moment of weakness she had. But not did she once stop Sasuke, some part of her was telling her this was the best fun she had the whole night…who was she kidding? Probably the best fun she had in years.

"Sasuke!" Neji was the one shouting, Sasuke turned around and ignored Neji's dumb founded look when he found the girl he was clinging on to was the one and only Sakura-chan.

Sakura did notice tho, and was soon coming back to earth.

Neji shook it off and stared back at Sasuke.

"Look, there's this bitch teasing me back there, im gonna chill here for awhile,-"

"Hey! That's my friend!" she protested but fell on deaf ears.

"…I gave Kiba the-…"Neji stopped all the sudden and looked at Sakura then back to Sasuke who nodded his head in comprehension, this did not go unnoticed by her. " ….ok? Thanks! Don't wait up honey" he shouted at last not paying much attention of Sakura's.

Sasuke opened the backdoor of the car for her and got in beside her, soon she realized who the people in the car were, Shikamaru was driving, Naruto was co-pilot and Kiba was next to her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"Naruto, hi" awkwardly she said, it was not every day she got in the back of a car of the most dangerous gang of Konoha, it all didn't make sense or didn't felt right.

"So you're joining us tonight!" he grinned at her, Sakura blushed. "Did Sasuke-teme showed you a good time already?" he smirked at her "Cause if not I would more than be glad to..-"

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You know what neighbors are for!" Naruto winked at her and she laughed.

She always liked Naruto, sometimes he was very shy around her and felt uncomfortable, and other times she could tell he did the few little things to try and catch everyone's attention or try and say something smart –not succeeding of course- but always managed to put a smile to her face. Even tho, he would never talk directly at her, like if he were scared of her somehow.

She figured it was just because of what people said about her, how she didn't want anything to do with Konoha's neighborhood, or how people thought she hated Konoha and its people, which was not true…she just didn't spend time around them.

Looking back she might have come out to be kind of a bitch to them, but she never cared, she wouldn't start now.

"Thanks for the ride" she said when they were all out of the car, Sasuke gave her a look.

"We're gonna hang out at Naruto's" he said, she guessed that was an invitation but she was staying strong and refusing, if he thought she will be inviting him back to bed…he had something else coming.

"Its okay, I gotta get up early tomorrow" she shook her head pressing her floor button.

Sasuke bit his lip and followed her out.

"I'll catch you guys in a second" he nodded at them.

Sakura unlocked her door and turned to him, almost afraid to look into his eyes. His gaze was intense and almost grim, she couldn't figure it out but could be certain it was filled with lust.

It almost reminded her of the always present Sasuke she saw everyday, or the rude asshole he really was, and the one that will be back in the morning.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked, his voiced filled with something she couldn't put her finger on.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" she sighed, biting her lower lip and looking at him afraid, he was scaring her off that was not a good thing but it was not on his plans leaving dry as a bone tonight.

He leaned against her doorframe and put his hands on his pockets.

"So you just wanna forget about what happened?"

"I think its for the best" she didn't dare to move a step back, cause this was her home if she hadn't control of her own home how could she expect to stay strong? She couldn't let him get control of her own home too.

He was carefully slow when he made his next move, proving once again that this was happening cause she wanted it to happen just as bad as him, cause when he pushed himself off of the doorframe and leaned into her, taking the back of her head with her and pushing her face close to his, she did nothing to stop him.

His lips met hers in a fierce kiss, tongues joyfully reunited, lips brushing against each others over and over again. His thumb brushed her cheek before letting go of her, leaving her panting.

"Lets do it" he breathed huskily almost against her mouth inciting her to come forward and meet his lips half way.

She closed her eyes, his words not even quite reaching her.

He had grabbed her by her hips when she put her hands on top of his and parted away.

"I should get inside" she looked down at his hands afraid of losing it completely if she dared to look at that intense gaze of his.

"You do that" he sighed, his hot breath falling down on her, not even bothering to part completely from her till she turned around and slowly closed the door behind her.

He smirked, and touched his lips with his thumb, he could still taste how sweet she was.

It was proving difficult to attract her, he was not a fifteen year old, long time's passed since he wooed a girl and he had no intention to go back there, he wanted to simply snatch and take. But like everything of her, it wasn't going to be _that_ easy.

Either way, once he had her on his hands he would make sure to let her know who was doing her, small town/poor drug addict Sasuke, if her rich-snob-ass could deal with that or not wasn't his problem. Something snapped inside of him, she hadn't paid attention to the rest of her friends when they left, she _trusted_ him and _followed_ him.

_Oh Sakura-chan you're falling hard!_

Maybe she wouldn't make things _that_ hard. Little did he know that she was going to snap each and every one of his cables, and his own patience before letting anything happen between the two of them.

* * *

**A/N:** _remember to keep checking my profile for updates of the progress of this story and its chapters! Thank youuu! _


End file.
